Won't Tell Anybody
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: She didn't want to feel anymore. She wanted something to take away the pain, if only for a few hours. She was tired of thinking and worrying. She wanted to escape. And he was there, he was her escape.
1. Just Tonight

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away _

_When the light hits yours eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

**Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

**Plot: **She didn't want to feel anymore. She wanted something to take away the pain, if only for a few hours. She was tired of thinking and worrying. She wanted to escape. And he was there, he was her escape.

**A/N: **I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. I **definitely **shouldn't be doing this. But, I'm doing it anyway :P I should not be starting another story, I don't need to…but I am anyway ;] I blame my brain and my iPod. And I HAD to get this idea out of my head, it's been bugging me for the past few days and keeping me from writing my other stories! So, here it is in written form and I hope you enjoy it! And I haven't really decided what I wanted to do with this story yet, so I gave it an M rating just it case, at least until I know what I'm doing with this story ;) xoxo, Avril

P.S. You'll probably notice that this chapter was heavily influenced by the song, _Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless_, so, if you want, I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter :]

* * *

**Chapter One: **Just Tonight

She had everything she wanted. She had the man she loved, her friends and family were safe, everything was perfect. And then Katherine came and stole everything from her, she forced Elena to give up Stefan, and she was the cause of her family and friends no longer feeling safe at night when they went to sleep. Katherine won. And Elena had never felt more alone and scared in her life. Jenna and Jeremy weren't safe; Caroline was constantly being used by Katherine; and Bonnie barely spoke to her; she didn't even want to think about Stefan or what he was doing now. She had lost track of what time it was, or how long she had been up in her room in the dark just thinking about everything. She tried crying, but she couldn't, she was drained of every last tear in her body, all she could do was sit there and be left with her thoughts. She grabbed her cell phone and saw that it was 11:30 at night. At 11:30 at night last year, if she felt like this, she could have gone to Bonnie or Caroline, now she didn't know who to go to. She just grabbed her phone and her keys and walked downstairs. She noticed Alaric and Jenna watching a movie in the living room, they didn't notice her leave out the front door, or if they did, they were just glad to see her going out for the first time in three days after moping around the house.

Elena got into her car and she just sat there. She didn't even start the car. She didn't know where she would be going anyway. Caroline was still there for her, but she wanted to give Caroline a break; Bonnie was trying to be a friend again, but again, Elena didn't want to bother her; Jeremy was out of the question, and so was Jenna and Stefan; There was only one person she could think of, and she knew where he usually was, so she started the car and hoped that he would be there tonight.

But as she walked into the Mystic Grill, she didn't see him here and her heart sank a little. But she figured while she was here, she might as well try to drown everything she was worrying about in alcohol, plus, the bartender that had a crush on her was working tonight, so she might as well take advantage of that.

* * *

Jeremy walked down to the front door and opened it up to see Damon standing there.

"What's up?' Jeremy asked and stepped aside to let Damon in

"Is Elena here?" Damon asked

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure she took off a half hour ago, she didn't say anything to anybody, just took off" Jeremy said

"And you just let her go?" Damon hissed

"Damon, you haven't seen her the past few days" Jeremy sighed "I think she just needs to be alone right now"

"The last thing she needs right now is to be alone Jeremy!" Damon hissed and was close to snapping Jeremy's neck again for letting her just take off like that "I'm gonna go find her"

"Damon-"

"You can't stop me Jeremy" Damon warned him

"I was gonna say, bring her back safely" Jeremy sighed

Damon didn't say anything and just nodded as he walked out the front door and took off towards every place he knew Elena could possibly be.

* * *

Elena lost track of time and how many drinks she had so far, there was no way she was driving home, she was thinking of calling Jeremy to come and get her, he would understand more than anyone else. Just as she was reaching for her cell phone, someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked up and through her hazed vision, she saw those piercing blue eyes that she was looking for earlier.

"Damon, there you are" Elena said

"And I thought I was the only one that got trashed when I felt bad for myself" Damon sighed "How many drinks have you had Elena?"

"I don't know" Elena shrugged

"That many, huh?" Damon said "Come on, lets get you back home"

"No" Elena said "I don't wanna go back there. I think too much back there. I don't wanna think anymore"

"Well you have to go back home Elena; Jeremy and Jenna are worried about you" Damon said

"I'm not going back there tonight" Elena huffed

"…Fine" Damon grumbled "I'll just sit with you until you get so drunk, you pass out anywhere" Damon said and started calling Jeremy to let him know he found Elena, but it was going to be a while before he could get her home

* * *

Damon shouldn't have done all of those shots with Elena. He should have just let her get drunk, but he was having a hell of a week anyway. Not to mention all the times he had poured his heart and soul out to Elena and she shunned him every single time for Stefan. Now here she was, drunk and torn up about ending things with Stefan, she didn't need to say anything for him to know that her drinking was from everything going to hell lately, all over again.

"Damon, I want to go" Elena finally said

"Finally, let's get you home" Damon sighed and started to stand up and get his balance back

"I'm not going home" Elena said firmly

"Then where do you plan on going?" Damon asked, curious to hear her answer to this

"I plan on going with you" Elena said with a smile

"Oh no, I don't think so" Damon said "You're very drunk and don't realize a damn thing you are saying"

"So what, I'm drunk, I don't care" Elena said "Not anymore. Why won't you let me just be a drunken idiot for one night? Let me be a stupid drunk teenager? Let me make bad decisions." Elena said and stood up right in front of Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck "Let me be fun Elena again." Elena smiled "Just tonight"

Damon didn't have time to process what was going on through his hazy mind and before he could say a thing, Elena was on her tip toes and giving Damon a kiss and waiting for him to kiss back. He didn't and instead he pulled away. He wanted to say no, he desperately wanted to say no and force Elena to go home and sleep this off. He wanted to be good; but he couldn't. The woman he was completely head over heels in love with was currently drunk out of her mind and right there willingly wanting to give herself up to him. Just for tonight. For one night he could play out whatever sick fantasy he had of being with Elena forever, just to let everything out and hopefully move on with his life. She wouldn't love him beyond this; she'd always love Stefan, so who's to say that for one night she couldn't at least pretend to love Damon?

"Just tonight" Damon repeated back to her and kissed her back finally

* * *

Damon knew Stefan wasn't at the Boarding House tonight, he was out of town somewhere, which was perfect for Elena and her not wanting to go home. Damon had Elena up in his room and it was a blur filled with drunken kissing and tugging at each other's clothes, wondering who was going to start losing their clothes first. But as Damon gently laid Elena down on his bed, Elena got Damon's shirt unbuttoned and started trying to push it off of him, and he helped her out with that. And once that was done he got Elena's shirt off in seconds.

"You sure about this?" Damon asked her as he pulled away form her and looked her directly in the eyes

"I won't tell anybody about tonight if you don't" Elena said, offering to keep everything that happens tonight a secret

"I won't tell" Damon said

"Then maybe…it doesn't have to be just tonight" Elena said and smiled

Damon wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but she was already back to kissing him everywhere she possibly could and he was doing the same to her. It was just tonight. Their secret. No one would know but them. Usually Damon would like the sound of that, he would have liked the sound of that so many months ago, a one night stand with Elena, but now, he wasn't sure he really wanted this, he was convinced that it was the liquor controlling him right now. Telling him to keep his arms on Elena's hips and kiss her with such a fiery passion as if it was his last night on earth; he was sure that it was also telling him to let her kiss him back with that same passion; that it was telling him to take off her pants and notice how beautiful she was and to let Elena remove his pants too. He knew if he was thinking clearly, he might have let a kiss happen, but he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He was lost, just like Elena, at least just for tonight.

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Her eyes fluttered open and she was in her room, the curtains still shut and everything. She looked and saw that it was 11 in the morning already. She slowly sat up and let her head pound for a few minutes to try to remember last night. She remembered the bar, getting drunk, kissing Damon, and going back to his house and doing things she never even imagined doing before, but she didn't remember how she got back here. She looked over at the pillow next to her and saw a perfect blood red rose lying there. She picked it up and was pricked by one of the thorns, but she didn't care at that moment. The rose was perfect and beautiful, just like last night. She wasn't usually that girl. The one who had a bunch of one night stands; or the one that used sex to forget about everything else and feel better; especially the one that used her ex-boyfriends brother for sex. But after last night, and remembering it, she felt…better. Not thinking about everyone else for once and just thinking of being with Damon. She didn't want it to be just one night anymore. She wanted it to be whenever they needed each other, and she wanted it to be secret. No one needed to know about this, it wasn't their business anyway. And before giving anything a second thought, she reached for her phone and called Damon.

"Hello?" Damon answered half asleep, he was probably hung-over too

"Damon…about last night-" Elena said

"Elena, I'm sorry-" Damon started

"No, don't be" Elena cut him off "…I was wondering if we could…see each other again later…like last night"

"…I guess so" Damon said, not expecting that at all "But Stefan's coming back here later"

"Jenna's going out with Alaric and I can get rid of Jeremy easily for tonight" Elena said

"Then I'll see you later" Damon said

"Okay" Elena said "Bye" She said and hung up

Elena wanted to convince herself that everything she was doing and was about to do again was wrong. But she couldn't, it felt too right to her. She wondered if that's how Jeremy felt, when he used to do drugs. She knew it was his way of coping and escaping reality, it was dangerous, but it was his way or escaping, of making the pain go away. She compared what she was doing with Damon now to doing drugs. Damon was going to be her drug; Damon already _was_ her drug. But she wasn't going to abuse her drug, she was going to use him when needed. And even though it sounded wrong to just use someone when she needed too, she knew Damon would probably just do the same thing, use her when he needed to. She knew it was a dangerous game they were about to play, using each other and keeping secrets, but if it made them feel better, if it made them forget all the pain, she didn't care how it would all end. She just wanted the pain to go away, she wanted it to stop for a few hours, she didn't want to care anymore, she wanted it to be more than just one night.


	2. Love The Way You Lie

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised _

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes _

_But you'll always be my hero _

_Even though you've lost your mind_

**Love The Way You Lie (Part 2) by Rihanna ft. Eminem**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Love The Way You Lie

Another perfect blood red rose. There it was right next to Elena in bed on the pillow next to her. Taunting her. Those roses that she used to love seeing everyday, that made her smile and think of Damon. Now just made her feel guilty. Especially after what she found out last time she was with him, before last night. They had been sneaking around for a month and a half now, and it wasn't until last week that the guilt of using Damon like this finally hit her. She knew her pictures from her room were disappearing, but while wandering around Damon's room, she knew where they disappeared too. Right there in his room, hidden in his nightstand were all her missing pictures. She knew Damon always liked her, she knew at first it was to piss off Stefan and somewhere along the way, he started to like more than that, until it built up to that moment when Isobel came a blurted it out to her in front of Damon and Stefan, and that kiss Damon shared with Katherine, but he was so caught up in thinking it was actually Elena, that he didn't notice how she had no heartbeat. And everything else that happened after that, Elena knew Damon had feelings for her, but she never knew how strong they really were. She remembered leaving early that night, she had already slept with him that day, and she was feeling too guilty to stay. And when he called her last night, she was hesitant to go, but she went anyway, pretending nothing was wrong while her mind was racing. And the way he loved her finally sank in last night. From the way he held her to all the sweet, intoxicating kisses he gave her. Somewhere in his mind, he was using those nights to keep himself from snapping, he was showing Elena how much he cared for her even though she was completely clueless to it all. But Elena wondered just how long he could have gone on like this; pretending to be with her and that she knows just how much he loves her, and that she loves him back just the same. It wasn't right for a person, alive, dead, or undead, to live like that. Elena did care for him, and she cared for him more recently after everything that has been happening, but she didn't know if she loved him as much as he loved her. So there she was, lying in bed, staring at that blood red rose that made her only think about how bad of a person she really was. She was using Damon for her own personal needs. Just like Katherine. The woman she hated the most, she had become in that month and a half. Using Damon for sex, just for the hell of it, and whenever she wanted.

She started to feel the tears roll down her cheeks, but it didn't last long since a knock on her window made her sit upright in bed and wipe the tears away. She thought it was Damon. Sometimes he came in the morning, just to say hi, but this time it was Caroline. Elena grabbed the rose and put it in the vase on her nightstand where the other roses from Damon were.

"Come in" Elena said and she saw her window open, Caroline walk in, and she shut the window behind her

"Hey" Caroline smiled and sat down in bed next to her

"Hey" Elena said and faked a smile as best as she could even though she felt like crying

"So I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been? Every time I tried to call you, you haven't answered, you rarely text back, what has you so busy?" Caroline asked curiously

"Just, family stuff" Elena sighed, she hoped Caroline would believe her pitiful excuse, but from the look on her face, she wasn't buying it

"Elena…what's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing" Elena said and got out of bed and head to her closet "I just…have to take care of something today. Not exactly looking forward to it" Elena sighed

"You have a secret boyfriend or something? That's the only thing I can think of that would have you so…weird" Caroline said

"…Kinda" Elena sighed "It's complicated"

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me who, huh?" Caroline asked

"No. There's no reason to anyway. I'm ending it" Elena sighed

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because…it can't work anymore" Elena said

"He doesn't want people to know about you guys or something?" Caroline asked

"Just the opposite" Elena sighed

"So…he wants people to know…but you don't?" Caroline asked

"…Something like that" Elena said and started getting changed "It's just…he loves me more than I think I love him….and I don't want to keep…using him like this anymore. I'm a bad person for starting this in the first place"

"Oh" Was all Caroline said, she didn't want to push Elena and ask who it was she was secretly dating "Well…how long have you been with this guy?"

"A month and a half" Elena sighed "I just don't need this in my life right now. I need things less complicated, not more complicated"

"I get it" Caroline sighed and nodded "Well, I'll be around if you need someone to talk to"

"Thanks" Elena said and nodded and Caroline made her way out of Elena's bedroom window and Elena was alone again

Elena walked into the bathroom and her reflection caught her. She used to glow after nights with Damon, and now, she looked like hell, she barely slept last night once she got herself home, she was up until 4am with her thoughts racing and it showed today. But she thought it fit. She felt terrible today, so it made sense to look terrible. But she put make-up on and fixed her hair and tried to look somewhat okay. She just prayed that Stefan wouldn't be there when she basically broke up with Damon.

* * *

Damon usually woke up feeling great. Especially lately while being with Elena. But he just woke up with this feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong today. He didn't know what, but he knew something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like one little bit. He got up and dressed and started thinking about last night. It was the first night he noticed something off about Elena. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else the entire night, she was thinking about something. And the way she practically ran out of the Boarding House last night after they had sex, she just wanted to get out as soon as she had done what she had to do. That wasn't how she usually acted.

"Damon" Stefan's voice rang through Damon's room and Damon turned around to face him "Why is Elena here?"

And with that, Damon felt his heart drop, he knew that the something terrible was going to be something to do with Elena.

"I'll take care of it" Damon sighed and started to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Stefan grabbing his arm

"What's going on Damon?" Stefan asked

"Nothing" Damon said and tore himself away from Stefan's grip and continued to walk down the hall and downstairs and reached the front door and he waited to hear Elena's footsteps get close to the door. Damon knew Stefan was hovering, he was going to listen in no matter where they were or where they went, he was suspicious now. Damon sighed and opened the door as soon as he heard Elena's heartbeat on the other side of the door.

"Can I talk to you Damon?" Elena asked and Damon could hear the sadness in her voice, he knew something was really wrong now.

"Sure" Damon said and let her in, he knew Stefan was there, but she didn't have to know. Stefan would have found out sooner or later, he had smelled Elena's scent on him a few times already in the past month and a half

Elena walked right into the living room and didn't bother to sit down, she just stood there and faced Damon as he walked towards her, but she held her arm out to keep a distance between them, he already didn't like where this was going. Elena held her hand there on Damon's chest and grabbed his shirt and she felt her tears start to fall, the tears that she couldn't hold back. Damon wanted to hug her, but she kept him away, letting go of him and backing up every time he took a step towards her. Eventually, he stopped moving towards her and Elena wiped away her tears, she had to be strong to do this, she had to break this off now before it got worse. She cared for Damon, but she wasn't sure it was the way he cared for her. Now she just had to find a way to tell this to Damon without him snapping like a twig.

"Damon…I can't do this anymore" Elena finally said breaking the long silence between them "I can't"

"Why?" Damon asked and slowly felt his heart sink even lower than it already was

"Because…you love me. I know you do. But you love me way too much" Elena said "I don't know…if I love you back that way, or if I could ever love you back that way" Elena sighed and the tears fell again "You love me too much Damon and I don't deserve that love. I'm a terrible person. I've been using you-"

"What makes you think I haven't been using you too?" Damon asked, he was trying to lie to her, he didn't want to lose her, not like this

"I know you haven't" Elena said "I saw it all Damon. Last week, in your nightstand. Where you've been keeping all those pictures of me. You keep bringing me roses…if you were using me, you wouldn't care about me like that"

Damon wanted to say something back, something that would make her think over everything she was saying and stay. Sure, Stefan would know now, but maybe they wouldn't have to be a secret. They could have a chance like how her and Stefan had a chance. But he couldn't think of a single thing to say when he saw that she meant everything she had said, it was all right there in those big brown doe eyes that he loved so much it hurt.

"…It'd be best…if we didn't see each other anymore" Elena said and wiped away her tears and walked past Damon and head for the front door, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could get to that door and she turned around to face him

"Use me, I don't care Elena, just stay" Damon pleaded, he never begged someone before to stay with him, not even Katherine.

"I can't" Elena said

"I'm a masochist Elena, I like pain, use me all you want, you don't have to return a single ounce of love, just stay" Damon said, begging even more for her to stay

"I can't Damon. I'm not going to make you suffer. No one can go through life without getting love back from someone, and I don't know if I can love you back the way you love me" Elena said and wiped away more stray tears "…Just…give me some time alone. I can't promise to come back though"

Damon knew nothing he could say would change her mind, so he just nodded and gently let go of her arm. And he watched her walk towards the front door and walk away. Once he heard that door slam, he didn't know weather to be angry or sad. He didn't know weather he wanted to lash out at someone, or go cry his eyes out in his room. This was why he hated emotions, why he hated feeling. Feeling something for someone only brought heartache and pain that you can never make go away, but he could. With a flip of a switch, he could make all this pain he was feeling right now go away. He tried and tried as he stood there to no longer feel anything for anyone. But he couldn't flip that switch. Elena's face was burned into the back of his mind, and all that time with her was flooding back to him. It was so much pain he just wanted to crumple down to the ground like a rag doll. For once, that pain couldn't go away. Because somewhere in his sick and twisted mind, he was hanging on to a glimmer of hope of that Elena would come back. And he didn't want to be a monster when she came back. So Damon did the next best thing to flipping the switch off. He walked over to his scotch and started drinking. He heard Stefan coming downstairs, probably seething with anger that Damon laid a hand on Elena. But he didn't care, the pain was all consuming. Someone could have staked him right now and that wouldn't have hurt as much as the pain of losing Elena felt.

"You were with Elena?" Stefan asked as he walked up behind Damon

"Maybe" Damon sighed and kept drinking "Not anymore"

"…I'm sorry" Stefan said

Damon turned around and saw Stefan without any weapon at all, so why was he apologizing?

"I don't need your sympathy" Damon sighed "You'd actually be doing me a favor if you staked me right now like you usually do"

"I'm not gonna stake you Damon" Stefan said "I really am sorry"

"Why do you care? I thought you loved Elena?" Damon asked with a bit of venom in his voice

"I care because you're my brother and you're in pain right now. And I do love Elena. But I loved her enough to let her go" Stefan said

"Yeah well, not all of us are self righteous like you. I can't let go of her" Damon said

"I'm not telling you to let go of her" Stefan said "I'm telling you…to fight for her"

"…Either we entered an alternate universe…or drugs really can effect vampires" Damon said

"No, I'm fine" Stefan said "I can tell you love her, a lot."

"So why is the guy that was so in love with Elena, standing in front of me, telling me to fight for her, when you could fight for her too? Steal her away from me?" Damon asked

"Because…this isn't my battle. You fight for her Damon. I'm your brother, I should start acting like one again after 146 years." Stefan said

"So I'm not gonna have to fight you for her?" Damon asked and couldn't help but give a small smirk to his brother

"Not this time" Stefan sighed and smiled a little "Just…give her a few days. Then start fighting" Stefan said and turned around and walked upstairs

* * *

Elena had taken every rose from Damon that she had and thrown it into the fireplace at home. She got to the last rose and felt a few tears fall and she held the rose there for a minute. The last rose from Damon was there in her hands, the last thing she had to remember him by. Now that she wasn't with either of the brothers, who was to say that they were going to stay in Mystic Falls? They could leave tomorrow for all she knew.

"What's with the rose burning party?" Jenna asked and walked into the living room

"Not much of a party" Elena said and wiped her tears away and Jenna handed her the box of tissues

"Caroline told me today what you did" Jenna sighed "She was worried about you, she said you seemed really down in the dumps again"

"I used him" Elena said

"…We all make mistakes Elena" Jenna sighed and sat down next to Elena and put her arm around her "But, if you really didn't love him back…you did the right thing"

"That's the thing…I don't know if I loved him back" Elena said and wiped her tears away "He loved me so much…I guess it scared me a little how much he loved me back, and I didn't even realize it. I'm the worst person on this planet"

"No you're not" Jenna said "You got scared. People get scared of love. Some people think it's the best thing on earth, and others have been burned so many times, their scared of feeling it again. From the sounds of things, you just need to take a break from falling in love to figure out when you are really in love with someone and when you're not. But then again…I guess you can never really take a break from falling in love, huh?" Jenna asked

"Not really" Elena sighed "…If I tell you this Jenna, can you promise not to freak out?"

"…I promise" Jenna sighed

"It was Damon" Elena said

"…The guy was Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?" Jenna asked curiously

"Yes. You promised-"

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just…confused" Jenna said

"Why?" Elena asked

"I always thought you liked Damon. I mean, I know he's an ass, but…I don't know. You just acted different around him. More…alive" Jenna said "Plus with all the time you've been with him secretly, you were pretty perky" Jenna said

"I guess I was" Elena sighed

"I would have never thought of Damon. For being someone that would make you smile. But, people can surprise you sometimes" Jenna sighed "And I'm not really one to talk, remember Logan?"

"I remember" Elena said and smiled a little

"Total jackass. But…I loved him. Love sucks" Jenna sighed

"Tell me about it" Elena sighed

"So…I'm gonna get some ice cream. And we can sit here and just talk. Sounds like you need to get some things off your chest" Jenna said

"Yeah" Elena sighed

"I'll be back with that ice cream then" Jenna smiled and walked into the kitchen

Elena looked down and the rose in her hands. She had been gripping onto it so tightly, the thorns pricked her. She looked at her bloody hand and watched as it healed up quickly from Damon's blood being in her system from last night. She put the rose that was now covered in her blood on the stem and put it back in the vase next to her. She didn't want to burn that rose anymore. She wanted something to remember him by. Elena kissed the rose, she didn't know why she wanted to, but she did anyway and walked away into the kitchen to get a towel to wipe the blood off of her hands. And as she got rid of the blood, she thought of those ice cold blue eyes that begged her to stay today and her heart was breaking the more she thought about it.

* * *

_A/N: Before you all come and kill me for breaking Damon and Elena up already, think of this: every great relationship had it's bumps in the road. I mean if it were that easy to fall in love with someone, life would be a whole lot easier. But it's not that easy most of the time, and I can't see Damon and Elena just instantly falling for each other like Elena and Stefan, they need a struggle. I think if they have a struggle, than when Elena finally realizes that she loves Damon, it will be that much more powerful :) _

_SO, their not together for now, but this is a Delena story, they will end up together :) _

_I wanted to give Damon someone in this story, so I gave him Stefan, so he can actually have someone to talk to instead of suffering in silence and having to fight Stefan for Elena on top of everything. Stefan is the good guy in this story, just to let you know, he will always be the good guy in this story, so no need to worry of Stefan trying to ruin them ;) _

_Elena and Damon are going to have to fight for their love in this story, it's not gonna be 1,2,3, "Oh my gosh I just realized I love you so much Damon!" kinda thing. Even though Damon is kinda love sick over Elena in this story, it's about her falling for him and finally realizing it. So I hope you understand more about this story now :) Now I'm off to go work on my other stories. I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	3. Haunted

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

**Haunted by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Haunted

"Coming!" Damon sighed as he walked down the stairs of the Boarding House, the hangover from the past week was finally hitting him since he had been constantly drinking and, after a week of dealing with his drunk ass, Stefan got rid of the liquor, he had to stay sober for an entire day to get it back, Damon was gonna kill him later for this hangover.

The bright light blinded him as in streamed in from the windows, he would have to go shut those after he saw who the hell was bothering him at 7 in the morning. He opened the door and the light was so bright, all he saw was just a blonde headed blur.

"What do you want blondie? Stefan's out" Damon grumbled and tried to block the sun from his eyes so he could see Caroline better

"I know, I'm babysitting you today" Caroline huffed and walked past him and Damon shut the door behind her

"Babysitting?" Damon asked

"Making sure you stay away from the liquor" Caroline sighed

"Whatever" Damon sighed

"So…how are you feeling today?" Caroline asked

"I already have a therapist thank you very much. In fact, I have many. But, one of them hid the rest of them from me today. He hid all the helpful ones too" Damon grumbled "I don't need another person probing my brain blondie"

"Just trying to help" Caroline said

"I don't need your help" Damon said and started walking upstairs

"Elena still says your name in her sleep" Caroline said and Damon stopped dead in his tracks, she knew that would get his attention, it was true though anyway, Caroline visited her at night and every night she asked for Damon, she even got up and asked for Damon, and when Caroline said he wasn't there, she seemed so sad, so Caroline had been erasing her memory of it every night, just to keep the pain away, but then again, she didn't know if she was helping by making her forget, or making the pain worse.

"…She does?" Damon finally piped up and interrupted Caroline's thoughts, but he still had his back turned to her

"Every night" Caroline sighed

"…Good to know" Damon tried to say as unfeeling and uncaring as he possibly could, he wanted to hate Elena, he wanted to fall out of love with her, but he couldn't even fool himself with what he just said, so he knew that it didn't fool Caroline. He started walking back up to his room again and slammed the door shut behind him.

He even hated his room lately. Even in the pitch darkness from the windows being shut, he still slept in the bed where him and Elena slept. And it killed him every single waking moment he was in that bed. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and he just stayed there. It must have been ten minutes before he finally moved and opened his nightstand drawer and took out a picture of Elena he had in there. Even in the darkness, he could still see her beautiful smiling face.

"I love you" he said to the picture, even though he knew it would never say anything back, just like the real Elena. He didn't know what set him off, but all the sudden, he was just overwhelmed with anger towards her. He hated her for making him come undone like this and she just walked away. For all he knew Caroline could be lying to him to make him feel somewhat better, like she missed him in some way, while she could be actually out and about and making out with every guy she sees. Damon tried to rip the picture in half, so he wouldn't have to see her face anymore, so she couldn't torture him anymore, but, he couldn't. The picture wouldn't rip, his body wouldn't let him destroy it. Frustrated, he threw the picture down to the floor and got under the covers of his bed and rolled over so he wouldn't have the temptation to look down on the floor and see her face there. And for the first time in a week, instead of blacking out and going to sleep, he let silent tears fall and prayed that he would fall asleep so he wouldn't have to think of Elena anymore, it hurt to much to think of her, at least while he was sober.

* * *

"Coming" Elena said as she walked towards the front door to answer it

She was still half asleep, but then again, she wasn't getting much sleep lately, she knew she wasn't getting up in the middle of the night, but she couldn't remember why she was. But something told her that it was about Damon, that was all she had been thinking about anyway, so he was probably the cause of her insomnia now too. She opened the door and saw Stefan standing there with a bunch of red roses.

"Uh…hi" Elena said confused and looked up at him

"I know how this looks, but these aren't from me" Stefan said "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Elena said and nodded and Stefan walked in and handed Elena the bouquet of red roses

"Their from Damon" Stefan lied, he got those roses, but he was slowly trying to push Damon and Elena back together. "I guess he heard you were down in the dumps again lately" Stefan sighed and tried to play dumb.

"Oh…" Elena said and took the roses and walked towards the kitchen and put them down on the counter and walked back over to Stefan who was in the living room now "Did…did he say anything else?"

"No, he just asked me to bring you those. I was around town today anyway and he took Caroline out to practice her fighting since he's the better fighter" Stefan said

"Okay" Elena said and nodded. What was she expecting? Stefan was bringing her the roses from Damon, Stefan didn't know about her and Damon, of course he wouldn't have made Stefan say anything. "How's Damon been?" Elena asked and got a strange look from Stefan "I hear he was sad too lately…from Caroline" Elena said, lying as she went

"Yeah, he has" Stefan sighed, he knew Elena was lying, but he was playing along for her sake "He's okay"

"That's good" Elena nodded and started to feel awkward talking about Damon to Stefan "So…tell him thanks…for the roses"

"I will" Stefan smiled and walked out the front door

Elena walked into the kitchen where the roses were and found a vase to put them in. They were the same perfect blood red as the others were. Elena felt a few tears fall as she arranged the roses, but she found it as a way of punishing herself for hurting someone that was, and still is, madly in love with her. Why couldn't she just love him back and make things easier? If she could, she would take her brain out and get it examined to see what the problem was, why she couldn't love Damon back, so she could fix it and make everything right again. But sadly, she couldn't, and she was going to have to suffer like everyone else in the world and figure out all by herself why her brain was so messed up.

* * *

Damon had been too quiet for the past two hours. Stefan had come back and left again in that time and Caroline was starting to worry that Damon had done something drastic by now, or something stupid like shove a stake through his own heart. Getting tired of waiting around downstairs, she ran upstairs and walked into Damon's room quietly. She saw him breathing, which was a good thing, he wasn't truly dead yet. Caroline looked down on the floor and saw a picture of Elena. She picked it up and noticed he tried to tear it in half, but he couldn't. She sighed and put the picture in the open drawer where she saw more pictures of Elena. She took them all out and looked through them. She saw a bunch of familiar pictures and remembered those moments, like Elena's birthday and her first football game as a cheerleader, Caroline was there for most of those moments. Finally, she found a really unfamiliar picture, it looked pretty new actually, but Caroline couldn't really see it since it was dark in the picture. Caroline moved over to the light that was coming in from the open door and what she saw made her heart break for both Damon and Elena. She saw a picture of Damon kissing Elena on the cheek and she was smiling away. And all the pictures after that were of them kissing and smiling and just being happy. Caroline's heart broke with each picture. She wanted to make them be in love again. She wanted to get them back together. But she knew she couldn't do anything. If she compelled Elena to love Damon, not only would it be fake love and hurt Damon even more, but Stefan would find out and probably give Caroline a long lecture she wasn't looking forward too for abusing her powers. So she was going to bite her tongue and decided to let this relationship take a natural course. She was going to watch her best friend and one of her new friends suffer, she was going to let them feel heartbreak and cry, and no matter how much she wanted to, she wasn't going to do anything about it except listen to them. And she was going to silently hope that if they suffered and felt all the pain, that one day, soon, they would find their way back to each other. Caroline looked down at the pictures again. She knew that if she showed these to someone who knew nothing about Damon and Elena and asked them if they looked like a couple, they would probably say they looked like the cutest couple ever.

"You are _not_ going to interfere" Caroline said to herself and put the pictures back where she found them and let a sleeping Damon continue his slumber.

* * *

Elena sat up in her room, looking at the new red roses sitting there on her dresser. She remembered when she asked Damon why he always gave her a blood red rose. He told her because she was as beautiful as a rose and that her blood smelled like roses to him, which was why they were always blood red roses. Elena asked about the thorns too, and Damon said it was because even though she was beautiful, she was also a little rough around the edges, he said that she always felt the need to protect herself, that he sensed how she always kept herself guarded, which was why all the roses always had thorns. He said he would give her one without thorns when she finally let her guard down, but that hadn't happened yet. Elena picked up one of the roses and carefully avoided all the thorns as she looked at the beautiful flower. She didn't know why Damon would send her flowers out of the blue like this, she hadn't heard from him since she called the whole thing off. She always asked Caroline since she was at the Boarding House to get Stefan so he could take her hunting and training to fight since Caroline never fought a day in her life, but all Caroline ever had to say was _"He was wasted", _which usually meant he was stuffing his feelings down his throat, which meant he was probably trying to not feel anymore, to become unfeeling again. Elena carefully grabbed the flower by the stem and was putting it back in the vase when her door suddenly opened and, caught off guard, Elena grabbed the flower and felt the thorns sink into her hand and she instantly dropped it and saw all the blood on her hand now.

"Ow" She said and carefully picked up the now bloody flower and set it on her dresser

"It's just me Elena" Jeremy said and walked towards her and saw all the blood "Crap, come on" Jeremy sighed and dragged Elena into the bathroom and Elena brought the rose with her. Elena wasn't an invalid, she could have fixed her hand up by herself, but Jeremy just went right to work and wash her hand off and cleaned up her cuts and bandaged her up even thought she really didn't need to be bandaged up.

"Thanks" Elena said and Jeremy noticed she was still holding the blood covered rose in her other hand

"Hand it over" Jeremy sighed and Elena handed him the rose and he washed her blood off of it and handed it back to her "Why were you so jumpy?"

"I don't know" Elena sighed "I just thought…I thought you were someone else"

"Elena, I usually don't snoop into your…relationship stuff, but I know you were dating someone, Caroline told me" Jeremy said

"I was dating Damon" Elena sighed

"Are you clinically insane?" Jeremy said without thinking and was practically yelling it at Elena which caused her to flinch away from him from the sudden yelling "…Sorry" Jeremy sighed "…Does Jenna know?"

Elena nodded and made her way out of the bathroom and back into her room and put the rose back.

"Is that where the roses were from?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah" Elena said

"…So…you two-"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Elena said

"…Okay. I'm going out, I just came up here to tell you that" Jeremy said "I'll be back in two hours at the most, okay?"

"Okay" Elena nodded and Jeremy hugged his sister goodbye and walked out of the room, he was supposed to be going to Tyler's, but now, he was going to pay Damon a visit

* * *

Jeremy barged into the Boarding House, not caring who else was there if anyone was there. He looked around downstairs and found no trace of Damon or his liquor for that matter. He walked upstairs and saw his bedroom door cracked. Jeremy slammed the door open and saw Damon stir in bed, Jeremy was trying to contain his anger, but he had to let it out now.

"Hey, asshole, wake up!" Jeremy hissed and went and opened up the curtains in Damon's room and that made Damon sit straight up in bed

"Taking your life into your hands now Gilbert?" Damon asked as he rubbed his eyes

Jeremy took off his vervain bracelet from Elena and pressed it onto Damon's skin and Damon instantly hissed in pain and lashed out at Jeremy and had him pinned against the wall in his room in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Damon asked venomously

"Why did you hurt my sister?" Jeremy yelled

"How did _I_ hurt _her_?" Damon hissed

"You fucking dumped her!" Jeremy hissed back and pressed the vervain bracelet on Damon again to get him off of him and Damon let go of him and backed off

"_She_ dumped _me_!" Damon said

"…Really?" Jeremy asked normally now and put his bracelet back on

"Duh" Damon said "Do you really think I'd be in here, trying to get over a week long hangover if I dumped her?"

"…You probably would have just dumped her anyway" Jeremy sighed "You're an ass"

"You just figuring that out now Sherlock Holmes?" Damon asked sarcastically and Jeremy rolled his eyes at him "And I wouldn't have dumped your sister"

"Why?" Jeremy asked

"Because…I just wouldn't" Damon said, there was no way in hell he was telling the twerp that just tried to kill him that he was hopelessly in love with Elena

"Whatever" Jeremy sighed "Just…stay away from her, okay?"

"I haven't said a word to her in a week" Damon said

"That means stop sending those damn roses too Damon, she needs to be alone for a while, at least away from you and with people who really care about her" Jeremy said

That was it, that set Damon off. He had Jeremy pinned again and didn't give a damn about the vervain.

"Listen here you little punk ass teenager" Damon growled "I care about Elena more than anyone in this world ever could! She means the world to me. And as for roses, I didn't send her any damn roses" Damon hissed

Jeremy was in shock and confused. In shock that Damon cared so much for Elena; he saw it in his piercing blue eyes that were full of rage right now since Jeremy accused him of not caring for Elena. And confused, because Elena said that Stefan brought the roses to her and Stefan told her they were from Damon.

"So…you didn't make Stefan bring her any roses?" Jeremy asked

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked as he slowly let go of Jeremy

"…Nothing, they must be from someone else" Jeremy sighed

"Who?" Damon asked and instantly had Jeremy pinned on the wall again and this time Jeremy saw jealousy in Damon's eyes

"Probably Jenna" Jeremy lied "Jenna knows that flowers usually always cheer Elena up. She knew Elena liked roses lately since you always gave them to her, it was probably Jenna"

"…Oh" Damon said

Jeremy thanked god that Damon was probably too hung-over to notice that lie. "…Sorry I barged in here and got you with the vervain"

"It's fine…it's healed already" Damon said

"I gotta go. I promised Tyler I'd be there like ten minutes ago" Jeremy sighed

"Fine" Damon said and Jeremy started to walk out of the room "Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked and stopped to turn around to face Damon now

"…Tell Elena that I'm still here for her…if she needs anything" Damon said

"…I will" Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room now

Jeremy would have to talk to Elena more tonight, to understand the full story about her and Damon. Obviously something happened. Damon seemed to be so in love with her, hell, he was about ready to kill Jeremy for accusing him of not loving Elena or caring for her, so there was something there. But what made Elena break up with Damon was what Jeremy wanted to know.

* * *

_A/N: So Stefan is trying to help move things along between Damon & Elena very slowly; Caroline is trying to stay out of their business (we all know Caroline, we'll just see how long THIS lasts :P); and Jeremy is playing protective brother now. _

_Oh, a thing to watch is this story is going to be the roses, specifically the roses right from Damon, so these one's didn't really count, but they still mean something since Elena thinks they are from Damon. ;) _

_And since you guys are such wonderful readers, here's part of the next chapter: _

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Need You Now

Elena was up in the middle of the night and wide awake again. Except this time, Caroline wasn't there. Elena remembered Caroline saying she wasn't going to be there tonight, that she was practicing hunting at night with Stefan and if she needed her to just text her. Elena knew she needed someone right then and there. She had the worst nightmare ever. She was shaking and everything from it, but she couldn't remember what it was that had her so shaken, she just knew whatever it was, it scared her, badly. Elena turned the light on in her room and tried to calm herself down for a few minutes, but it didn't work, she was still shaking like a leaf. Elena picked up her cell phone, it was 3:30 in the morning, for all she knew, Caroline could be trying to sleep by not, but she said that she would be up all night. Elena had the text message open and everything, but she couldn't type. She could have called Caroline, but she knew what she really wanted to do. So instead of texting Caroline, she decided to text Damon. Two weeks since she had last seen him and she didn't feel right, she wanted to see him, and she could see him tonight if she got him to come over. She sent her message and waited and waited for him to answer her back. Five minutes later, Elena was still shaking like a leaf, and her phone hadn't gone off yet. Before Elena knew it, someone was opening up her bedroom window, and she visibly saw from the all back outfit, that it was Damon.

Damon turned around after shutting the window to see a very fragile and tired looking Elena sitting up in her bed, shaking like a leaf. He didn't say a word and just sat on the edge of her bed next to her and she crawled right over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't mind, he knew she was scared right now, so he put an arm around her and gently rubbed her back and held her there, trying to calm her down and stop the shaking.

* * *

_I love you guys so much! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :) xoxoxoxo, Avril _


	4. Need You Now

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum **

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **Need You Now

Elena was up in the middle of the night and wide awake again. Except this time, Caroline wasn't there. Elena remembered Caroline saying she wasn't going to be there tonight, that she was practicing hunting at night with Stefan and if she needed her to just text her. Elena knew she needed someone right then and there. She had the worst nightmare ever. She was shaking and everything from it, but she couldn't remember what it was that had her so shaken, she just knew whatever it was, it scared her, badly. Elena turned the light on in her room and tried to calm herself down for a few minutes, but it didn't work, she was still shaking like a leaf. Elena picked up her cell phone, it was 3:30 in the morning, for all she knew, Caroline could be trying to sleep by not, but she said that she would be up all night. Elena had the text message open and everything, but she couldn't type. She could have called Caroline, but she knew what she really wanted to do. So instead of texting Caroline, she decided to text Damon. Two weeks since she had last seen him and she didn't feel right, she wanted to see him, and she could see him tonight if she got him to come over. She sent her message and waited and waited for him to answer her back. Five minutes later, Elena was still shaking like a leaf, and her phone hadn't gone off yet. Before Elena knew it, someone was opening up her bedroom window, and she visibly saw from the all back outfit, that it was Damon.

Damon turned around after shutting the window to see a very fragile and tired looking Elena sitting up in her bed, shaking like a leaf. He didn't say a word and just sat on the edge of her bed next to her and she crawled right over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't mind, he knew she was scared right now, so he put an arm around her and gently rubbed her back and held her there, trying to calm her down and stop the shaking.

While he was there in her room with her, he looked and noticed the roses Jeremy was talking about last week to him, he knew Jenna wouldn't do something like that, someone gave Elena those roses and said they were from him. He wanted to ask her who brought her those, but before he could, Elena spoke first.

"Thanks for coming" Elena almost whispered to him, but she never looked up at him, she stayed right where she was with her arms wrapped around him

"You know I'd always come here for you" Damon sighed

Elena didn't say anything, she knew where that road would lead to. She wanted to talk about it too, but right now, more than anything, she wanted to just be held and feel safe from that nightmare she had. She kept trying to remember what it was that scared her so much, but she couldn't remember the nightmare still.

"So what scared you?" Damon asked finally braking the silence

"Bad dream" Elena said

"What was it about?" Damon asked

"I don't remember" Elena sighed "All I know is that it scared me"

"I can see that" Damon sighed

Elena hated the awkward silences that kept popping up, but she was the cause of them. And after what felt like ages, she looked up at Damon. She expected to see comforting in his shinning blue eyes, but all she saw was cold, dark, hallow blue eyes; Damon was a shell of himself right now, and then Elena noticed that he smelled like scotch, he was probably drunk out of his mind right now and just trying to seem okay for her. Elena slowly pulled away from Damon and got back under the covers of her bed, she didn't want to be near this Damon, she knew how this Damon acted.

Damon started at her confused, she was still shaking and she just pulled away from him and went back under the covers without saying a word and was trying to go back to sleep.

"Did I do something wrong?" Damon asked confused

"No" Elena said "I can tell your drunk"

"Well sorry the rest of us can't cope with things without drinking ourselves into a coma" Damon said and noticed the venom in his voice

Elena sat up and looked back at him in shock. "I didn't mean it like _that_" Elena stated

"Then what did you mean?" Damon asked, again with the harsh tone

"…Just go" Elena sighed "I'll go wake up Jenna or something" Elena said, she did not want to fight with a drunken Damon that was getting really mean really quickly

"Elena, wait" Damon said and grabbed her arm, this time Elena noticed there was no anger in his voice, he was practically having a war inside of him right now and the liquor wasn't really helping

"What?" Elena asked and turned around to face him

"…I need you" Damon pleaded

"…Damon" Elena sighed

Before she could say another word, Damon slowly pulled her closer to him and he pulled her into his lap and he kissed her. She kissed back right away without even thinking and everything just felt right again. She missed Damon, she missed him more than anything else in the world right now, and there he was, still in love with her, and still wanting her. Elena pulled away even though she could tell Damon wanted to keep kissing her, she had to stop there otherwise she would have kept going to.

"Damon…you're drunk, I'm tired…you need to go" Elena sighed

Damon didn't want to leave her, she was caving in a little, she kissed him, that was a start to winning her back. He tried to lean in and kiss her again, but she pulled away and looked at him again, she was telling him to go. Damon sighed and gently lifted Elena off of him and sat her down on her bed next to him. He kissed her on the forehead and silently left her room.

After a minute of processing everything that had just happened, Elena realized she was shaking again, so she got up and walked down to Jenna's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in" Jenna said sleepily

Elena walked in to find Jenna sitting up in bed and she turned on the light and yawned.

"Yeah?" Jenna asked

"I had a bad dream" Elena sighed "And…I kissed Damon" Elena admitted, she hated keeping things bottled up anymore, especially with Jenna since she was so understanding lately

"Oh boy" Jenna sighed "Come on, sit, tell me everything" Jenna said and patted the bed

* * *

Damon finally got back to the Boarding House and he heard Caroline and Stefan in the living room.

"I just checked his room again" Caroline sighed, not there

"Looking for someone?" Damon asked and popped into the living room

"Where were you?" Stefan asked confused and relieved at the same time

"Punishing myself" Damon sighed and went right for his scotch again

"What did you do now Damon?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. Went to go see Elena" Damon said and saw where this conversation was about to go, so he grabbed his bottle of scotch "Goodnight" He said and walked out and head for the stairs only to be stopped by Stefan

"Hand it over Damon" Stefan sighed

Damon grumbled and handed Stefan his bottle of scotch. "Let me guess, no scotch tomorrow?" Damon asked and Stefan just stared at him "And that would be a yes" Damon said "Guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow" Damon said and walked upstairs past Stefan

Stefan put the scotch back on the table where it usually went and he saw Caroline.

"How much liquor can a vampire drink before he explodes?" Caroline asked

"Apparently, a lot" Stefan sighed "He's not getting any better with us just sitting here Caroline"

"I told you Stefan, I'm not getting into their business" Caroline sighed "But, I am going home, I'll check on Elena on my way home. Goodnight" Caroline said and hugged Stefan and walked out the front door

…

Damon sat up in his room, he couldn't make himself go to sleep which was a first, especially since he was pretty sure he was on the verge of black out drunk. He knew why he couldn't sleep, it could all be summed up in one word, five letters long. Elena. He got ready for bed and under the covers and tried to get some sleep. But no matter how long he held his eyes shut, he couldn't sleep. Knowing the only way he'd be able to sleep, he held his phone in his hands and tried to decide on either calling Elena, or going to see her again. He decided on calling her since if he saw her again, he just might do something he'll regret.

"Hello?" Elena answered sleepily

"Elena" Damon said

"Damon, not now" Elena sighed

"Look, I'm sorry" Damon said

"…For what?" Elena asked curiously

"For kissing you" Damon said

"…You don't have to be sorry Damon…I kissed you back" Elena sighed

"I wanted to apologize anyway" Damon said

"Why?" Elena asked

"…I can't sleep" Damon admitted "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Oh" Elena said

"Goodnight" Damon said and was about to hang up

"Wait!" Elena said and Damon started listening again

"Yeah?" Damon asked

"Damon, I…I miss you" Elena sighed "And…I wanted to see if, maybe, we could just…hang out tomorrow"

"…Sure" Damon said and smiled a little, so he had gotten through to Elena with that kiss

"Okay" Elena said and contained her excitement as best as she could "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight" Damon said and hung up the phone with a smile still on his face

And as soon as Damon laid down in bed again, his eyes drifted shut and he was finally able to get the sleep he wanted.

* * *

Damon was up early this morning, and despite the terrible headache he had from a weeks worth of scotch and other liquor hitting him, he felt great. He was going to see Elena again. Stefan even let him keep his liquor today because he was in such a good mood, but he wasn't going anywhere near the stuff right now, he knew Elena hated seeing him drunk. For the first time in a few weeks, Damon felt good again.

"So, you going to meet Elena somewhere or something?" Stefan asked

"I'm gonna go pick her up" Damon said

"Have fun" Stefan said

"You too, I have no idea how you put up with blondie everyday all day long" Damon said

"She's a good person was you get to know her" Stefan said

"Trust me, I've gotten to know her pretty well in the past" Damon said with a smirk and Stefan just rolled his eyes at Damon, he let that one go, it was the first real sarcastic remark he had gotten from Damon in weeks.

Out of the blue, someone knocked on the front door to the house. Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked at Stefan.

"For you?" Stefan asked

"Nope. You think it's blondie?" Damon asked

"She said she wasn't coming until later, her and her mom were doing something" Stefan said and walked towards the front door and answered it

"Is Damon here?" A familiar voice asked, Damon knew that voice from somewhere, he just didn't know who's voice it was exactly

Damon walked to the front door where Stefan was standing pretty shocked and slightly confused. Damon couldn't believe either who he saw standing in front of him. She looked the same as she did 100 years ago, but what did he expect, she was a vampire. Her reddish brown hair that she always kept in perfect curls was the same, just a little shorter now and with bangs. She was about as tall as Elena and had the pale skin that came with being a vampire and those piercing blue/green eyes.

"Felecia, what are you doing here?" Damon asked confused

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to bring someone into this story that would be from Damon's past :P So since she hasn't said really anything yet, what do you think she's here for? What do you already think of her? ;) _

_I know your probably gonna hate me for bringing her in, just when Damon and Elana had that little glimmer of hope, in comes this new chick. Please don't kill me, I just wanted a really good cliffhanger. And I said things weren't going to be easy for them, remember? ;)_

_I love you guys so much! xoxo, Avril _


	5. The Only Hope For Me Is You

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

**The Only Hope For Me by My Chemical Romance **

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Only Hope For Me

"Last I checked, it wasn't exactly a crime to come and see the guy who turned you into a vampire a hundred years ago" Felecia said and walked into the house and looked at Stefan "So _this_ is the brother you told me about, he's cute" Felecia smiled

"Care to explain this one Damon?" Stefan asked

"…It was a hundred years ago, she was one of the first people I turned-"

"_One of the first_?" Stefan questioned "Exactly how many other people did you change while we were staying away from each other?"

"…Two more" Damon said trying to remember the other two "One is from 1922 and the other is from 1956. Those were good times" Damon smiled

"Did you come here by yourself?" Stefan asked Felecia

"Yep" Felecia said "Though I think Emily is looking for him too, I heard that somewhere along the way over here. I don't think Elizabeth is looking for you though"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" Damon sighed

"You made three vampires?" Stefan asked

"I was bored" Damon said "And all those years I had no idea where you were anyway. But I can honestly say I have no idea why she's here" Damon said and pointed to Felecia

"I came here to see if you were still alive. After all the things I heard about Katherine" Felecia said "And if I'm right, you are in love with Katherine's doppelganger, aren't you?" Felecia asked "Elena Gilbert?"

"…Maybe" Damon said "What does it mean to you?"

"I never thought I'd see you in love with someone" She laughed a little "It's hard to imagine if you ask me"

"Well…let's just say that she's not in love with me…yet" Damon said

"What happened to the Damon Salvatore I met in that bar 100 years ago that said he'd never go through unrequited love again?" Felecia asked

"She's different from Katherine" Damon sighed

"Yeah, the only thing that'd make her different from Katherine is if she never dated both of you" Felecia said "And judging by the looks on both of your faces, she's dated both of you"

"…She's different from Katherine" Damon mumbled and grabbed his keys and head for the front door

"Right, she's _so_ different" Felecia said

Damon stopped and in the blink of an eye had Felecia pinned up against a wall and was right in her face.

"She _is_ different" Damon said

"Prove it" Felecia challenged

Damon growled at her for a minute, but she never flinched. That was why he changed Felecia so many years ago, she was fearless and feisty. She never backed down from a challenge. And she especially never backed down from Damon. Her attitude always got her in trouble, but she was never afraid of older vampires, she always projected the image of that she was much older and powerful than she actually was. Thinking back, her attitude was why he changed her. The fire she had inside of her was like Katherine's, they were twin flames in that way. But she never schemed against someone, and she also never manipulated someone. That was the only resemblance she had to Katherine, she had her fire and wasn't afraid to let it burn like a wildfire.

"Fine" Damon grumbled and let go of Felecia "I'll bring her here"

"I'm _dying_ to meet her" Felecia said with a smirk

"…Watch her" Damon said to Stefan as he walked out the front door and slammed it shut behind him

"So, you're the other Salvatore, huh? Do you really eat bunnies?" Felecia asked

"Uh, no, not anymore" Stefan said

"Do you rip people to shreds like you used to?" She asked curiously

"…No" Stefan said

"Oh, so you drink stuff from the blood bank" She said

"Yes" Stefan said

"…Cool" Felecia said and there was an awkward silence between them for a minute "Well, I'm bored. Let's do something fun" She smiled and walked into the living room

"I can see why he changed her" Stefan sighed and followed Felecia into the living room

* * *

Elena was sitting in her room on her bed incredibly nervous. She had never been this nervous before in her life, not even when her and Stefan went on their first real date. She knew she was only hanging out with Damon today, but just the way he kissed her last night, after being apart for two weeks, and her breaking up with him, he still managed to kiss her as if his life depended on it and it set her heart and soul on fire. As soon as Elena heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, she jumped out of bed and practically ran downstairs, but slowed her self down when she reached the door, she didn't want Damon to know just how nervous she actually was. She slowly opened the door and saw exactly the opposite of what she was expecting. Instead Elena opened the door up to a girl who was about the same height as her, she was as tiny as Elena too and looked like she could easily break in half. She had pale skin with barely visible freckles and bright, memorizing brown eyes, perfectly curled dirty blonde hair, and she wore a necklace that looked similar to Katherine's.

"Sorry to bother you" She said and Elena noticed that she had a British accent "But I was wondering if you knew where the Salvatore Boarding House was?" She asked and Elena noticed that her eyes wandered to Elena's necklace before quickly darting back up to look at her

"Uh, yeah, it's-"

Elena was cut off at the sight of Damon's car pulling up into the driveway. Before Elena could say another word to the girl, she was down by Damon at the car. Damon seemed to react to her, like he knew who she was. He got out of the car and hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. Something inside of Elena sparked up then, she didn't like seeing someone else showing Damon affection like that, but then again, it's not like she was Damon's girlfriend…but she was hoping to be his girlfriend. But with that beautiful girl around who was obviously a vampire Damon knew from his past, Elena knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Damon's attention. Elena saw the girl tugging at him, as if she was trying to get him to go with her somewhere. Damon was thinking about going or stay there with her, in the end he must have told her he was staying here, because she took off and Damon walked up towards Elena. Elena took a deep breath and stood there, waiting for Damon to come up to her.

"Who was that?" Elena asked trying to sound curious instead of jealous

"Someone I know. Emily" Damon said "I knew her back in the 20's"

"Oh…is she a friend of yours?" Elena asked

"I don't have any friends Elena" Damon stated

"Right" Elena sighed "So…"

"Oh, I wanted to take you to the Boarding House, I have another person in town and if I leave Stefan there alone with the both of them for too long, he'll probably snap and start ripping people apart again." Damon stated

"Oh, okay" Elena nodded

_So he has two beautiful vampires in town now? Great_. Elena thought to herself.

Damon lead her down to the car and it was a short quiet drive to the Boarding House. Damon was about to say something once he shut off the car, but he was cut off by the two vampire girls walking out of the Boarding House, hand in hand, laughing, like they were best friends.

"Damon! I think we broke your brother" Felecia laughed

"Great" Damon mumbled as him and Elena got out of the car and Felecia stopped and stared at Elena before whispering something to Emily and she nodded in response to whatever she just told her. "Felecia, this is Elena. Elena, this is Felecia" Damon said

"Nice to meet you" Felecia said and smiled a little

"You too" Elena said back politely

"And Elena, I believe you and Emily have already met" Damon said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elena" Emily smiled

"Well, now that everyone knows everyone, I'm gonna go try to fix Stefan." Damon sighed and then glared at Felecia and Emily "_Don't _break her" He said and walked away into the Boarding House leaving Elena with an uneasy feeling of being left around two vampires that she just met, especially after Damon gave them that warning

They seemed to be waiting for Damon to disappear completely into the house and out of ear shot. Once he was gone, both of the girls looked at Elena at the same time.

"You were right Emily, she really is her doppelganger" Felecia said and walked towards Elena first and Elena backed up as Felecia walked towards her "I'm not gonna hurt you" Felecia sighed "Emily might though since she still has the hots for Damon, but don't worry about me, I'm long over that sarcastic jackass"

"I do not like him anymore Felecia" Emily sighed

"Tell yourself whatever you have to" Felecia said with a smirk "You'd be just wasting your time anyway, I hear he's crazy about you, little Miss. Gilbert"

"I doubt he is" Elena sighed "He should be going after girls like you after I dumped him"

"Been there, done that, not doing that again" Emily grumbled

"Would you get over it already? It was what? 88 years ago now?" Felecia asked

Emily stuck her tongue out at Felecia and Felecia just rolled her eyes at Emily. "You'll have to excuse Emily, she was 16 when Damon changed her"

"I'm still an adult!" Emily hissed

"Keep telling yourself that" Felecia sighed

"So what, you're 18, that's not much better" Emily said

"There's a difference. I'm legally an adult, you're not" Felecia said "Anyway," She sighed and looked back at Elena now "I think you'd be good for Damon."

"I don't" Emily piped up and walked towards Elena now "She looks like Katherine, she must act like her too"

"I doubt it" Felecia said "Have you ever dated two guys at the same time?"

"…Not at the same time" Elena said

"How about date one guy and sleep with another guy at the same time?" Emily asked

"…No" Elena said

"See, not Katherine" Felecia stated and glared at Emily now

"Well…she broke both of the Salvatore's hearts" Emily stated

"…Very true" Felecia said "But, I think that's just a Petrova trait"

"So who's to say that she won't-"

"Enough!" Elena said and had no idea where that came from as both of the vampires looked at her now "I'm going to go see Damon" Elena huffed and started walking away from them, only to get cut off by Emily who grabbed her and kept her from going any further

"I don't think so" Emily said

"…I _want_ to see Damon" Elena said

"Emily, let her go" Felecia said as she appeared at Elena's side

Emily's face changed and she hissed at Felecia with fangs and all while still holding onto Elena's arm. Felecia changed too and Elena saw that once Felecia hissed at Emily, Emily was put back in her place. Elena knew who the older vampire was now and thankfully it was the one sticking up for her, not against her. Elena was so filled with fear, that once Emily let got of Elena's wrist, she noticed just how tightly Emily was gripped her and saw black and blue marks forming around her wrist now.

"…Tell Damon I left" Elena said as she looked up at Emily and then turned around and started walking home, she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Nice job Emily!" Elena heard Felecia hiss at her as she walked away

* * *

Felecia and Emily walked inside to see Stefan calm and sitting on the couch drinking a glass of blood now. Damon heard them walk in and ran up to them, hoping to see Elena, but she as nowhere in sight.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked confused

"Well…" Emily started and kept looking down at her shoes

"Emily scared her off, she was jealous" Felecia hissed and Emily felt Damon's gaze on her now, he was obviously pissed off

Damon didn't bother with yelling at her or anything, he just swallowed his anger and stormed past them without another word and slammed the front door behind him. It was so loud that it made Emily jump a little bit as she heard the door slam.

"I guess it's too late to say sorry" Emily said

"Gee, you think?" Felecia said sarcastically

* * *

Damon didn't bother with the front door and went straight up to Elena's bedroom window and saw her in there with Jeremy sitting on her bed next to her, gently holding her arm and looking at her wrist which he noticed was black and blue now, probably from Emily. He sat there out of sight and listened to what they were talking about.

"So, two new vampires in town?" Jeremy asked and let go of Elena's arm now

"Yep. Both ex-girlfriends of Damon obviously" Elena sighed

"If their his ex-girlfriends, then why are they visiting him?" Jeremy asked "I wouldn't just go visit one of my ex's" Jeremy said

"I don't know. Knowing Damon, he probably turned them too, I never really found out" Elena sighed

"That sounds more like something Damon would do" Jeremy said "Look, just don't worry about them, okay?" Jeremy said and Elena nodded a little "You need some ice or anything for that?"

"No, I'm good" Elena sighed

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need anything" Jeremy said and walked out of Elena's room

A few minutes after Jeremy was gone, Damon knocked on Elena's window and her gaze shot over to the window to see him sitting there. She got off of her bed and opened up the window and stood there, not letting him in.

"What?" She asked

"I'm sorry about Emily Elena, I didn't know, I swear" Damon said

"I don't wanna talk about it Damon" Elena sighed "Maybe it's best…with everything going on, if we just…stay away from each other, okay?"

"Elena-"

"Date one of them for all I care" Elena lashed out, she had been holding that in obviously since she saw how Emily still liked Damon. "I just…I wanna be alone" Elena said and shut the window and with one last look at Damon's bright blue eyes she was sure she was going to cry over later, she shut the blinds and walked away from the window

She never wanted to look out that window again, because she knew, even with him gone now, that she would only see his bright blue eyes looking in at her filled with sadness, and she didn't think she could bear seeing those eyes like that anymore. She also didn't think she'd be able to see Damon with one of those vampires, they were so enviously beautiful, and one of them obviously still was in love from him from 88 years ago. Maybe Emily deserved him, because obviously, Elena didn't.

* * *

"You're going to fix this" Felecia hissed at Emily in the living room and Emily was sitting there as if she was a child getting punished for doing something wrong, which technically, she was

"How?" Emily asked

"I don't know yet, but you are" Felecia said

"I know how" A third voice popped in and the girls looked up to see Caroline "I'm Caroline, close friend of Elena's. I know how you can get Damon and Elena back together" Caroline smiled

"I thought you were staying out of this" Stefan said who was sitting in the chair in the living room, probably half drunk now since Caroline could smell the liquor on him from where she stood

"I am staying out of it. My plan doesn't involve me" Caroline smiled "Because now it involves these two to do all the work"

"What makes you think we'll do it?" Felecia asked "You're a baby compared to us"

"Because I used to be in high school. I know how to manipulate people into doing anything I want them to do" Caroline smiled and Felecia and Emily looked at Stefan now

"It's true, she's very convincing" Stefan said

"…Fine. Let's hear your plan blondie" Felecia said and Caroline just smiled ear to ear, knowing that her plan would work, it would just take time

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty convinced that I got the idea of Damon changing three people from watching Brom Stoker's Dracula, and Van Helsing, because Dracula always seemed to have three brides, so Damon has three ex-girlfriend vampires :P I don't think we'll be seeing the third one until later on or something._

_But don't worry about Emily or anything, you'll find out why she acted the way she did later. And, Caroline has a plan, a really good one if I say so myself, and it's pretty simple, yet highly effective ;) _

_Now, since I just got pretty well organized today, I'm off to go write my other chapters for my other stories now :) xoxo, Avril _


	6. Better Than Revenge

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum _

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from _

**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift **

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Better Than Revenge

"Thanks for getting me out of the house Care" Elena said as her and Caroline sat down at a booth in the Mystic Grill, it was the first time she had been out of the house in a week since the whole Emily incident, and the black and blue was still faintly there on her wrist.

"No problem, I just hate seeing you cooped up in there and thinking about everything. You need to be carefree for once" Caroline smiled

"So how's everything been going with all the help Stefan's giving you?" Elena asked

"Good" Caroline said "As you can see, I have no urge to jump up in the middle of this place and drain everyone dry, so, I think it's an improvement" Caroline smiled and Elena laughed a little

"Where is Stefan today anyway?" Elena asked curiously

"Uh, I don't know. I think he said he would come by here, but, I have no idea where he is right now" Caroline sighed "He did one of those mysterious disappearances that he's famous for" Caroline rolled her eyes

"And…Damon?" Elena asked

"Elena" Caroline sighed "No talk of Damon, you promised"

"I know. Sorry" Elena said "It's just…on my mind"

"I told you yesterday. Emily and Felecia are still here and…well, you know the rest" Caroline sighed

"I know" Elena said "Okay, new topic"

"…That might be hard to do now" Caroline said and Elena noticed she was looking towards the bar

Elena turned around and saw Damon there with Emily and he had his arm around her and they were laughing and she would kiss him on the cheek and he would kiss her back, it was nauseating and heartbreaking all at the same time for Elena. Elena turned around but could still hear them laughing and having a good time.

"We can go if you want. We can go out of Mystic Falls even if you want to today" Caroline said

"No. I'm fine" Elena sighed "I don't care, their allowed to be here, just as we are, we'll just…ignore them" Elena said

"You sure?" Caroline asked

"Positive" Elena sighed "I'll be right back, I just gotta use the bathroom" Elena said and got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom

Elena was going in there so she could just let her tears out without Caroline being right there and worrying about her as she had been for the past week. Once she got all her tears out, she knew she would be fine and her and Caroline could just have a normal day like normal teenagers. If only everything were that simple.

* * *

Caroline knew what Elena was going to do, and she hated seeing her best friend upset, especially if it was her plan that was making her this upset, but once she heard Elena crying, she walked away from the bathroom and towards Damon and Emily.

"She's gonna be in there for a few minutes" Caroline sighed

"So, she's believing it?" Damon asked

"Duh" Caroline said and was tempted to slap Damon for the stupid question, but she restrained herself

"I didn't think she would buy it" Damon said

"I know Elena like the back of my hand. And after these few weeks, I learned that she always got jealous of other girls being around you" Caroline said

"You think she might try something?" Emily asked curiously

"Like what?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, like, hit on Stefan right in front everyone" Emily said and Caroline turned around and she heard a low growl coming from Damon and Emily was right, Caroline did hear Elena stop crying, and she heard Stefan walk in the place and flirting with someone, but she wasn't paying attention enough to hear Elena's retaliation against Damon and Emily

"I can honestly say, I never expected that one" Caroline sighed

"Nice job blondie" Damon growled "I'm going to go get her back, _my way_"

"No, no!" Caroline said and held Damon back and made sure Elena wasn't looking "Bad move, no overly protective boyfriend stuff, not here anyway" Caroline sighed and saw that Emily was helping in holding Damon back too "You two leave, I'll talk to Elena and see what she was doing, and we'll all get over this minor speed bump. I'm sure Stefan was just helping in the plan, he was there when I discussed it with Felecia and Emily"

"He was drunk" Emily stated

"…Still, he was there, he must remember parts of it…I hope" Caroline sighed "Emily, get him out of her" Caroline said and Emily knew she was talking about Damon

"Come on" Emily sighed and dragged Damon out of there and Caroline saw the mini stare down him and Stefan had as he left with Emily, having his hand around her waist, even though he was obviously jealous

Once they were gone, Caroline saw Elena walk away from Stefan and back to the table, Caroline wanted to say something to him, but just then her cell phone went off and she looked to see who was calling. It was actually a text message from Stefan.

_The plan can work both ways, can't it? _

Caroline looked up at Stefan with a smirk and Stefan smiled back at her. He had a point, making Damon a little jealous wouldn't hurt the plan, in fact, it was kinda funny to see Damon get all protective over Elena. Caroline put her phone away and walked over to Elena.

"So, what was that?" Caroline asked

"Stefan? Just…I know it's wrong, but I was making Damon jealous" Elena sighed

"It's fine" Caroline said "I think it worked" Caroline smiled

"I know, did you see him, he looked like he wanted to kill Stefan" Elena smiled, it was nice to see Elena with some confidence back

"I wouldn't push it too far though otherwise Damon might actually kill Stefan" Caroline said

"It's wrong, but I only plan on doing that around him and Emily" Elena sighed

"It's okay to be manipulative a little bit…then again, I'm really manipulative so I wouldn't take my advice" Caroline smiled

* * *

"She was flirting with him! You should have seen the look on Stefan's face! I'm gonna kill him when he comes through that door!" Damon hissed

"Would you calm down already?" Felecia hissed "You've been going on and on about that for the past half hour, it's giving me a headache"

"I'm starting to regret ever changing you" Damon mumbled

"I'm starting to regret _letting you_ change me. I think death would be better right now, more peace and quiet instead of hearing your whiney ass for all eternity" Felecia said

"The doors right there. Don't let me hold you here" Damon said

"Nice try" Felecia said and walked past him and got a glass of blood from the kitchen

"Did I mention you girls drink enough blood to feed like ten vampires?" Damon asked

"Nope" Emily walked into the room behind Felecia "But if you shut up more often, maybe we wouldn't have to drink so much to keep the headaches away" Emily growled

"I mean seriously, we know you're in love with Elena and everything, and we're trying to _help you_ win her back. And all you've been doing for the past week is whining and complaining. I thought you were the older one in this situation, but I'm starting to think that me and Emily are actually more mature than you. And that's saying a lot since 90% of the time Emily acts like a 5 year old" Felecia said

"That's actually really true" Emily sighed

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up for five minutes" Damon sighed and sat down on the couch

"Thank god" Felecia sighed

"But I'm still gonna kill Stefan when he comes through that door" Damon said

"Say another word for the next five minutes and I will have no second thoughts on plunging a stake though your heart" Felecia said

"Like you would-"

"**Don't **make me drag Elizabeth here to do it because, _I will_" Felecia hissed

Damon shut up then and Felecia and Emily were finally able to enjoy their five minutes of peace they longed for over the past half hour of Damon's whining. Damon remembered that beautiful girl he changed in the 1950's. Elizabeth. She was so sweet back then and now, even though he was more powerful than her, she scared him more than Felecia did. She was a beautiful blonde girl who was a close human friend of Emily's, Damon mainly changed her for Emily, since Emily seemed to be suffering with being alone as a vampire while Felecia was roaming around the world. Elizabeth made it clear that she had no interest in Damon what so ever many times over no matter how many times he hit on her or tried to charm her. She was a strong independent woman that wanted to be a vampire and wouldn't back down until she was one. Her and Emily were practically sisters back then, and now, it seemed that Felecia and Emily were close, but then again, he hadn't seen Elizabeth since he changed her, so who knew if they were still close or not. Damon heard the door open and was about to get up and go see if it was Stefan, but not only was it Stefan, but it was Stefan and Caroline. Damon lurched off the couch and pinned Stefan up against a wall and was right in his face, ready to rip his throat out.

"No Damon!" Caroline said and started pulling on Damon to get him off

Felecia and Emily got up and helped Caroline and together they were able to pull Damon off of Stefan.

"Damon, calm down" Felecia sighed and held him back since she was the strong out of the three girls there

"Damon, I'm helping you, it's part of the plan! Elena wasn't really flirting with me, as soon as you left she walked away" Stefan said

"…She did?" Damon asked

"Duh!" Caroline said "I swear you are just plain old stupid today Damon"

"Well excuse me if I don't live inside the mind of a teenage girl. I just drain them dry not start up relationships with them" Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"Look, Elena's been really down lately, flirting with Stefan to make you jealous perks her up" Caroline said

"…I don't see how that helps me by her wanting to get back together with me" Damon said

"Let's see, how do I put this in Damon terms…" Caroline sighed and thought for a minute "Oh! I got it! Basically, just keep looking like a happy couple with Emily in front of Elena, Elena gets jealous and you get the picture now right? Or do I have to draw it out for you?"

"You've been spending way too much time around here blondie, you're picking up my sarcasm" Damon said

"I learned from the best" Caroline smiled "So just, keep yourself in check, okay?"

"…Fine" Damon grumbled

* * *

Elena was sitting up in her bedroom, she couldn't get the image of Damon and Emily together and laughing out of her head. They seemed like the perfect couple. Two beautiful people in a relationship, there was nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong except it made Elena want to call up Alaric and say Emily was planning a mass murder spree in Mystic Falls and had to be stopped with all his cool weapons. And as much as she wanted to pick up her cell phone and do that, she restrained herself and just sat there.

"You know, I hear it's unhealthy to be cooped up in a certain room for too ling. Can make people go insane" Jeremy said as he walked into Elena's room

"I went out today" Elena sighed

"I know, I was there when you left, remember?" Jeremy asked

"…Barely" Elena admitted "Sorry, I haven't been good with thinking lately"

"I could tell from the laundry. Last I checked, guys don't wear thongs" Jeremy said and threw Elena her underwear that found its way into his drawer "And I'm not really the kinda guy that enjoys looking at his sisters underwear"

"Sorry" Elena sighed and put her underwear away "I wasn't thinking"

"I noticed" Jeremy said and laughed a little "So, you wanna tell me what's up or do you wanna keep it bottled up and I should be on the look out for one of your bra's being in one of my drawers too?" Jeremy asked

"Just…girl stuff" Elena said

"…Like what?" Jeremy asked "You can't blow me off that easily, I'm your brother"

"I know" Elena sighed "But you won't wanna hear it"

"I take it girl stuff really means Damon stuff, huh?" Jeremy asked

"Maybe" Elena said

"Well, no need to tell me twice" Jeremy sighed "You go talk to Jenna about it and I'll go kick Damon's ass for you. Okay?"

"Jeremy" Elena said

"I'm kidding" Jeremy laughed "Unless you really want me to go kick his ass, then I'd be happy to go do that for you"

"No kicking Damon's ass" Elena said

"Fine" Jeremy said "…Can I at least rough him up a little bit?"

"Fine" Elena laughed, thinking Jeremy wasn't serious about doing it when he actually really was

"Remember, you said it, not me" Jeremy smiled and walked out of the room and Elena just rolled her eyes at him as he left her room

* * *

"Are you ever gonna stop coming after me with vervain?" Damon hissed at Jeremy and he arm finally started healing from where the vervain burned him

"Well, I was bored, Elena seemed upset and you're usually to blame for that, plus I had vervain, so I figured, _'Why not just go torture Damon?' _so here I am. I don't think I'll ever stop doing this" Jeremy smiled "It's too amusing"

"I'm glad my pain brings you so much enjoyment Gilbert" Damon sighed

"So what's with the two girls in the living room, friends of yours?" Jeremy asked

"Not really" Damon said "I made them into vampires" Damon sighed "Their helping me out with the slight road bump Elena and I are having"

"If you mean _helping you out_ the way I think you mean, then you realize I'm gonna have to kill you for Elena, right?" Jeremy asked

"Not that kind of helping me out you dumbass" Damon hissed "They've been pretending to be my girlfriends to make Elena jealous" Damon said

"Correction," Felecia spoke up from the living room "Emily has been pretending to be your girlfriend, I've just been enjoying my time here. And there is nothing in the word that could make me pretend to like that pig ever again"

Jeremy started at Damon for a moment, wondering what Felecia meant. "It's true, I was a pig while I was with her"

"Worse than you are now?" Jeremy asked confused

"Surprisingly, yes" Felecia said "He looks like the Pope compared to how he was 100 years ago"

"…I don't understand how Elena would want to come near you without a ten foot pole and a sanitation suit" Jeremy said

"Well she doesn't exactly know about what I did a hundred years ago" Damon said

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Jeremy asked

"It's water under the bridge. And hello, vampire here, I'm already dead" Damon said

"I don't wanna know" Jeremy sighed

"Oh trust me, you don't" Felecia added in

* * *

_A/N: I don't think it'd surprise anyone to know that Damon's past was way worse than how he is right now :P And Caroline's simple yet effective plan was to make Elena jealous, but Elena took it into her own hands and fought back by making Damon jealous ;) I couldn't let her suffer in silence for too long. _

_I like having Jeremy act like he's the older , protective brother :P Then again, i might just like the fact that I make him go after Damon when he thinks Damon made Elena sad. _

_I really like writing about Felecia too if you couldn't tell yet, I like making her as Damon's mini-me almost just in girl form ;) After all, she is the first one he changed, she's spent the most time with him. So it only makes sense that she picked up on his sarcastic behavior and such. _

_See, Emily's not the bad guy, I know you guys were ready to go kill her after scaring Elena away, but she's making up for it ;) And by the time Emily's presence in this story comes to an end, I promise you that Emily will explain to Elena why she acted like that about Damon and her and Elena will have an understanding and possibly be friends. But I know Elena and Felecia will be friends. Still haven't decided though on weather or not I want to bring in the independent and probably the only girl who can scare Damon, Elizabeth, into the picture...So do you guys wanna see her? Or should she just stay as something they talk about every once and a while? Yes or No on Elizabeth? _

_xoxo, Avril _


	7. The Story Of Us

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room _

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me? _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down _

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_Next Chapter_

**The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift **

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **The Story Of Us

Elena didn't know which was worse. The fact of that she felt like she was being kicked in the gut every time she saw Damon and Emily together, or the fact of that she was using Stefan to make Damon jealous. At the moment, using Stefan felt worse because through her past week of flirting with him, it lead to him asking her to another Lockwood party, this one happened to be one that came around every Fall when it was nice and cool outside in Mystic Falls when the nighttime skies were always clear, and the event was appropriately called 'A Night Under The Stars'. Elena knew Damon was going and that he was taking Emily with him; Caroline was going with Tyler since apparently, despite the fact of that he was a werewolf that could kill her with one bite under the full moon (and thankfully the party wasn't on a full moon), they were friends and decided to go together; and Jeremy surprised Elena by saying that he asked Felecia to go with him, Elena didn't mind, Felecia was the nice one that didn't almost kill her and in fact protected her, so she was okay with her little brother going to the party with the one vampire that was practically Damon's long lost sister since Elena noticed that Felecia and Damon pretty much had the same attitude.

But Elena was up in her room, starring at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out weather she was happy to be going to this party, or if she wanted to fake being sick right now and stay home, not having to see the nauseating happy couple.

"Elena…what are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the bathroom to see Elena just starring at herself "Are you turning into Caroline on us?"

"No!" Elena said and slapped Jeremy on the shoulder and he just laughed at her "I'm trying to decide on what to do"

"I thought you were going with Stefan?" Jeremy asked

"I am…I'm just deciding on weather I want to go or if I want to play sick" Elena said

"I told you I got Damon for you, right?' Jeremy asked with a smirk on his face

"Yes" Elena sighed "Thanks, but it doesn't really help since he heals up right away"

"I could just put a stake thought his heart and-"

"NO!" Elena said quickly

"Just kidding" Jeremy laughed "Lighten up a little Elena"

"…Sorry" Elena said

"I think you need to go to this thing. Have a good time with Stefan. Me and Caroline will be there too. And Elena, just because you're going with Stefan to the party, doesn't mean you have to be the guy's girlfriend again" Jeremy said

"…Thanks Jer" Elena smiled and hugged Jeremy

"No problem" Jeremy sighed and hugged Elena back "Oh, and you look great Elena"

"You don't look too bad yourself, James Bond" Elena smiled and laughed a little

"Hey, I thought you said no more jokes about the suit" Jeremy smiled

"My apologies Mr. Bond" Elena smiled and Jeremy just smiled and rolled his eyes at Elena, letting her get away with all the jokes so she would have a good time tonight

* * *

"Taking Elena to the party, just like old times" Damon said as he walked into Stefan's bedroom

"Damon, for the last time, I'm not trying to steal Elena away from you" Stefan sighed, he was really starting to get tired of this part of the plan, of making Damon jealous, it was Caroline's plan, so why was he suffering for all of this?

"I know" Damon said

"…So why are you in here Damon?" Stefan asked

"I'm here to tell you, screw Caroline's plan" Damon said "I'm going to get Elena back, _my way_"

"Damon, I don't know about that-"

"Stefan, sometimes, if you want things done right, you have to do it yourself" Damon said "And I am not going to let Blondie keep telling me what to do and how to do things anymore. So when I walk up to you and Elena, you go talk to Emily, I told her already I was doing this, and I go win Elena back, got it?"

"Fine, do it your way Damon" Stefan sighed

"Thank you" Damon said with a smirk "Oh, and I'd go with the red one" Damon said pointing to the ties laying on Stefan's bed and without another word, Damon left and Stefan put on the red tie.

* * *

Emily was putting on the last bit of her make-up in the mirror when Felecia suddenly showed up behind her, she was already dressed and everything.

"So, what made you say yes to Elena's younger brother?" Emily asked

"He's cute" Felecia said "And he like to torture Damon." Felecia smiled

"Sounds like a match made in heaven" Emily sighed

"What's got you so down?" Felecia asked "Things not going well in your make believe relationship?"

"No, it's not that, he's winning back Elena tonight anyway, or, he's going to try at least" Emily said "But, that's not what has me down"

"What is it then?" Felecia asked

"…I think I'm gonna go look for Elizabeth. I miss her" Emily said

"Em, you know you **cannot** bring her here, right?" Felecia asked "She's a ripper, she'd tear this town to shreds, or at least what's left of it"

"I know. Which is why tomorrow, I'm leaving. I'm gonna go look for her, spend some time with her" Emily said "She's practically my sister and I haven't seen her in almost two years now"

"Good luck then on finding her" Felecia said "I heard she was somewhere over in Verona, right?"

"That's what I hear there, so I'm gonna check there first and see where I go from there" Emily sighed

"I hope you find her. Just…don't turn into a ripper on me" Felecia smiled

"I promise I won't" Emily smiled "You know, you're not so bad Felecia"

"You're not half bad either Em" Felecia smiled "So, you almost done? We gotta go in like a half hour or something, I think Stefan just left to go get Elena, or he's leaving right now, which means, Jeremy will be here soon"

"Yeah, I'm done" Emily said and walked away from her mirror "How do I look?" Emily asked and twirled around for Felecia

"You look beautiful" Felecia smiled "Now, let's go, you don't wanna be late for your date" Felecia laughed

"Yes, because Damon is **so** far away being in the room next door" Emily laughed

* * *

"Alright, I'm leaving Elena, I'll see you there" Jeremy smiled and kissed Elena on the forehead

"Okay, see ya there Jeremy" Elena said and watched Jeremy walk out the front door

It wasn't long before there was someone knocking on the door and Elena opened it up to see Stefan standing there with flowers for her.

"Thanks Stefan" Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she took the flowers from him

"I thought you'd like them" Stefan smiled as he walked into the house "Where's Jenna? I just saw Jeremy leave"

"Jenna's already there at the party" Elena said as she put the flowers down in the kitchen "She went with Alaric"

"Well, we better get going then" Stefan said and led Elena out of the house and into his car

"Thanks again for taking me Stefan, you didn't have to after everything" Elena said

"I wanted to take you Elena. You're my friend" Stefan smiled

"…Thanks" Elena said

* * *

"Exactly how many parties do the Lockwood's throw every year?" Alaric asked Jenna as they stood outside where the party was and they were right by the bar the Lockwood's had set up outside on the clear starry night

"Too many to count" Jenna sighed "But, on the bright side, they always have plenty of liquor at their parties, enough to make you not give a damn about who you're talking to" Jenna said and took a sip of her drink

"And that is the wonderful truth" Alaric smiled and started drinking his drink now too when he spotted Damon walking out into the party, but not with Elena like he expected, instead it was this blonde girl he'd never seen before "Who's that Damon's with?" Alaric asked Jenna curiously

"His new girlfriend" Jenna sighed "It's driving Elena nuts. She really liked Damon"

"Liked or likes?" Alaric asked

"…Likes" Jenna sighed

"Young love, such a complicated thing" Alaric said

"Tell me about it. I've been having to listen to it everyday, all day" Jenna sighed "I love Elena to death, but, if I have to hear Damon's name one more time, I'm gonna have to get a lifetime supply of some very strong rum"

Before Alaric could say anything, he saw Jeremy walk in with a redheaded girl he had never seen before either. He was curious to ask, but he decided to drop it. Next he saw Caroline and Tyler walk in, they seemed to be having a pretty good time. And finally, he saw Elena and Stefan walk in together.

"And Elena and Stefan?" Alaric asked

"Just friends" Jenna said

Alaric was watching them all for a minute. Whenever Elena looked at Damon, Damon made sure to flirt with his date and make her laugh and smile. And whenever Damon looked over at Elena, Elena was sure to flirt with Stefan and have her hands all over him. Alaric soon realized exactly what game they were playing.

"I get it now" Alaric said

"…What?" Jenna asked confused

"Watch Elena and Damon for a few minutes, you'll see" Alaric said

Jenna did just that and saw the same thing Alaric had been seeing. "Ah, the jealousy game. Been there, done that" Jenna said

"And did it work for you?" Alaric asked

"Oh yeah, that thing always works" Jenna smiled "I just hope they know what their doing"

* * *

Elena had been watching Damon and Emily for the past hour and a half they had been there, they always seemed so happy and flirty, it made Elena sick. Soon Elena saw a drink appear in front of her and she looked up to see Stefan handing it to her.

"Thanks" Elena smiled and started drinking right away

"I figured you needed it, especially after looking at Damon and Emily for the past two hours" Stefan said

"I'm sorry I'm such a terrible date" Elena sighed

"I wasn't gonna say that, but…" Stefan said and smiled a little

"How can I make it up to you?" Elena asked

"A dance should do it" Stefan said and held his hand out to Elena

"You forgive people easily, don't you?" Elena asked as she walked with Stefan out to the dance floor

"Most people I forgive easily" Stefan said and him and Elena started dancing to a slow song

"Most people?" Elena asked

"I forgive you easily Elena, that's all you need to worry about" Stefan smiled "And, you don't have to keep pretending to flirt with me in front of Damon" Stefan whispered in her ear

"…How'd you know?" Elena asked

"Kinda obvious" Stefan said "You only do it when he looks at us"

"…So, do I win the World's Worst Person Alive Award?" Elena asked with a guilty look on her face

"Nope, sorry, that still goes to Katherine" Stefan whispered to Elena and it caused her to laugh a little

"Do I get runner up?" Elena asked

"If it makes you feel better" Stefan said "You're the runner up" He laughed

"Thank you, I love my award" Elena smiled

* * *

"Starring at them isn't going to help you Damon" Emily said and she kept drinking her drink

"Look at them, laughing and smiling" Damon grumbled and finished off his drink

"So, go do something about it" Emily said

"Like what?" Damon asked

"Ever hear of cutting in? I thought you always used to do that when you politely asked to dance with someone who was already dancing with someone else?" Emily asked

"…I knew there was a reason why I changed you" Damon said and walked away from Emily and towards Stefan and Elena to cut in on their dance

Damon tapped Stefan on the shoulder and looked at him, "May I cut in?" Damon asked with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes at Damon. Stefan stepped aside and let Damon cut in and he walked off to go talk to Emily "It really is just like old times, you don't wanna dance with me right now" Damon said

"I don't mind" Elena sighed

"So, should I be expecting you and Stefan to be getting together again?" Damon asked since his jealousy was getting the better of him

"No. We're just friends" Elena said

"Oh…good" Damon said

"What about you and Emily?" Elena asked lightly, trying to hide the jealousy she actually had towards her

"Yeah, that's not gonna work out" Damon said "It's like dating blondie all over again except this time, I can't compel her to shut up" Damon sighed and it caused Elena to laugh a little "So making fun of Caroline makes you laugh now?" Damon asked with a smirk

"No" Elena said and tried to stop smiling but it didn't work "It's only because…it's true"

"It's nice to see you laugh again" Damon smiled

Elena didn't know what to say back, so she didn't say a word and just smiled and kept dancing with Damon.

* * *

"Well, they may not be dating again, but at least their smiling with each other, right?" Caroline asked Jeremy as they stood by the bar and watched Damon and Elena walking around now and talking

"It's a start" Jeremy sighed "It'll at least give Jenna a break for a few days"

"Hey, where's your date?" Caroline asked

"Uh, she's over there" Jeremy said and pointed her out talking to Emily "Where's Tyler?"

"He said something about having to go take care of something for his mom" Caroline sighed "And then he disappeared"

Jeremy looked over and saw Felecia and Emily walk away. "So then, with both of our dates missing in action, would you like to dance?" Jeremy asked Caroline

"I'd love to" Caroline smiled

* * *

"So I guess you should be getting back to Emily, huh?" Elena asked

"Uh…I guess so" Damon sighed and didn't want to tell Elena that Emily was probably leaving Mystic Falls at this very moment "It's getting late…I could take you home if-"

"No, I'll have Stefan take me home" Elena sighed "You should…go back to Emily" Elena said and started to walk away from Damon and over to Stefan

"Elena," Damon said and grabbed Elena's wrist

"Ow!" Elena squeaked and Damon immediately let go

"Did I hurt you?" Damon asked and walked up to her right away, terrified that he actually did just hurt Elena

"No…it's just sore still from when Emily grabbed me" Elena sighed

"Oh" Damon said and held Elena's hand gently in his hands and he saw the fading black and blue there, it was faintly there but obviously it still hurt Elena "I'm sorry" Damon said and realized just how close him and Elena really were. He wanted to just lean in a little closer and kiss her and he wanted to kiss her over and over again after that. But before he could kiss her, Elena gently pulled away.

"Goodnight Damon" Elena said and instead kissed him on the cheek and walked off over to Stefan.

Damon heard Elena tell Stefan she was tired and it was getting late and he took her hand and led her out of the party. She was gone for tonight, all too soon for Damon's liking. Damon looked around to see if Emily was still there, and he saw her patently standing there, waiting for him, she was probably saying goodbye. Damon sighed and walked over to her.

"Leaving?" Damon asked

"Yep" Emily sighed "I'll come back after I see Elizabeth"

"Damn, I thought I was getting rid of you" Damon said and smiled a little

"Can't get rid of my that easily" Emily laughed "Try not to get your heart broken again while I'm gone"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I don't have my heart anymore, Elena took it" Damon said

"Be careful anyway" Emily sighed "Good luck" She said and hugged him

"You too" Damon sighed and let Emily go and in the blink of an eye, Emily was gone. He looked around the party to see Caroline with Tyler and Jeremy and Felecia. Everybody had somebody, except for him, again.

* * *

Elena was just walking out of her bathroom after getting changed and she stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart race when she saw Emily standing there in the middle of her room.

"How did you get in here?" Elena asked slightly scarred

"Your aunt let me in. Don't worry, I didn't compel her or anything" Emily said "She let me in all on her own"

"Why are you here?" Elena asked

"Well," Emily sighed and sat down on Elena's bed "Sit and I'll tell you"

Elena carefully sat down on her bed next to Emily and waited for her to start talking.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. And I didn't want to leave without tell you I'm sorry for hurting you…physically and emotionally" Emily said

"You didn't hurt me emotionally" Elena tried to protest

"Lie all you want, but I saw you with Damon tonight" Emily said "And I'm sorry I caused all of that"

"So…why did you hurt me?" Elena asked and started rubbing her wrist

"…I was protecting Damon" Emily sighed "Over the years, weather he likes to admit it or not, after we broke up, he sorta became my friend, almost like a brother in a way. He's the only person I know that would protect me if I were on the verge of death. And I guess…in a way, I was protecting him…from you hurting him again"

"…That makes sense" Elena sighed "…So you weren't really dating Damon?"

"Nope" Emily said "Only to make you jealous, which obviously worked" Emily laughed a little "So, with that all being said…goodbye Elena"

"…Goodbye" Elena said and unexpectedly hugged Emily and Emily awkwardly hugged her back

And as soon as they were done hugging, Emily got up and left and Elena got in bed. She couldn't help the smile on her face, knowing that Damon and Emily were never really dating. Elena was able to get under the covers of her bed and turn out the light with a smile on her face. And that smile stayed there all night because right before she went to sleep, she knew she was going to go see Damon tomorrow and she was going to kiss him the way he should have been kissed tonight.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted it to be a Lockwood Party that they had that little moment at, so I made one up, they throw enough parties anyway, they can have a made up one now too :P _

_Yes, Emily is gone (for now) and she explained to Elena why she reacted the way she did and now she's off to go find Elizabeth. _

_Elena now knows Emily and Damon were faking it and now she's gonna go kiss Damon ;) _

_xoxo, Avril_


	8. All You Wanted

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

**All You Wanted by Michelle Branch **

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **All You Wanted

Elena woke up the next morning happy. She was actually humming and everything as she got showered and dressed for the day, and the sight of a happy Elena nearly gave Jenna and Jeremy a heart attack as she walked down stairs with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, what happened?" Jenna asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"I mean why do you have a huge grin plastered on your face?" Jenna asked

"Oh, Just happy I guess, nice weather outside-"

"Damon and his girlfriend broke up last night" Jeremy said and looked up to see a shocked Elena, she didn't think Jeremy would know about that already

"Someone was a little jealous of Emily I see" Jenna said

"Was it that obvious?" Elena asked

"It was as obvious as a bull in a china shop" Jenna said

"That bad?" Elena asked

"Worse, I was just going easy on you there" Jenna said

"…Sorry" Elena said "Anyway, I'm going to go see Damon today"

"Since when did you become the person to go after someone right after they have a break-up?" Jenna asked with a smirk

"Since now" Elena said and decided to let Jenna believe that Damon and Emily really were dating instead of explaining everything. "I'll see you guys later" Elena said and kissed Jeremy and Jenna on the cheeks and walked out of the house

"It's so nice to see her happy again" Jenna said

"I bet you twenty bucks that she's gonna come home with a problem or a reason why her and Damon can't be together" Jeremy said

"…You're on" Jenna said

* * *

Elena was in her car still after checking her make-up for what was probably the fiftieth time today already, and as soon as she opened the car door, she saw Caroline bolting out of the Salvatore house with another blur right behind her, and from what she could tell, she guessed it was Stefan. And something told her she would be hearing about that later, but right now, she walked into the house since Stefan left the door open and heard Damon arguing with someone else.

"Look, Caroline is a very sensitive person" Damon sighed

"All I said was that the pig tails reminded me of Pippy Longstocking, I loved that move, that was more of a compliment" Felecia said

"…Still, try to be careful what you say to her next time" Damon sighed

"How come she doesn't get all overly sensitive when you make fun of her?" Felecia asked

"She's used to me, she knows that's how I am. She's not used to you yet" Damon said

"Teenage girls this decade, their so overly sensitive to everything" Felecia mumbled

Finally Damon turned around to see Elena standing there, listening in to his and Felecia's conversation. He was a little surprised actually to see Elena here.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Uh, just came by to say hi" Elena said "I know Emily left last night…she told me everything"

"Everything?" Damon asked shocked, he didn't think that Emily even really liked Elena.

"Yeah, everything" Elena said

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Felecia said and stood up from off the couch and took her glass of blood with her "I'm gonna go find your brother and blondie, apologize to her I guess" Felecia sighed and in a flash she was gone and that left Damon and Elena alone in the Boarding House

"So, I'm guessing she told you we were faking it, huh?" Damon asked

"Yep" Elena said "I was faking it with Stefan though too"

"I know" Damon said

"How?" Elena asked confused

"Stefan told me he was playing along with it. I still was jealous though" Damon sighed

"Really?" Elena squeaked and instantly blushed since that wasn't how she wanted to sound

"Really" Damon smiled and caught her blushing before she looked away from him "Were you jealous of Emily?" Damon asked interested to hear the answer

"…A little" Elena admitted and blushed even more and kept trying to hide it from Damon, but that only made him smile at her more considering he thought she was the cutest thing ever when she tried to hide her blushing from him

Damon walked over to Elena and stood there in front of her and she finally decided to stop trying to hide her blushing and look back at Damon and into his blue eyes that she always loved. And before Elena could walk away this time, Damon pulled her closer to him and he kissed her. Elena noticed, but didn't really care, that Damon's hand slid up under her shirt and that he pulled her ever closer while they kissed. It wasn't anything new from all they had been through, but it was still nice. And she missed Damon's kisses like this, the ones that made her forget about everyone and everything in the outside world and only focus on Damon. And even though Damon and Emily were fake dating, it still worked and it made the kiss better than it probably would have been if they hadn't been in a battle to make the other one jealous.

"Hey, I'm back- Whoa!" Caroline's voice came from behind them

Elena wanted to pull away, but Damon held her there and they continued their kiss as if Caroline wasn't there.

"…I'm just gonna go now…I'll be back later" Caroline said and walked out of the living room and Elena smiled a little when she heard Caroline trying to get Stefan out of the house without actually telling him what was going on in the living room

"Okay Damon, enough" Elena said and gently put her hands on Damon's chest to let him know to pull away since she knew there was no way she could push Damon off of her by herself

Elena laughed a little when she heard Damon mumble something under his breath, something probably about not wanting to stop, but Elena knew her limits now and she wasn't about to just go jump back into bed with Damon…even though she _really_ wanted to, she wasn't going to.

"So…what now?" Damon asked

"I was planning on you knowing because, I have no idea" Elena said

"I have a few ideas-"

"Damon" Elena said and glared at him

"BUT, I won't go through with them because then I know you'll tell Jeremy and he'll come kick my ass…again" Damon said and Elena giggled

"He's been spending a lot of time with Alaric" Elena said

"I've noticed. But I think somehow he got better than Alaric" Damon said "Alaric would never be able to sneak up on me and attack me with that damn vervain" Damon mumbled

"Hey, don't get down on yourself, you're still the big bad vampire" Elena smiled "YOu just need to suck it up that someone can actually get to you and hurt you" Elena said

"Two people can actually" Damon said and Elena looked at him bewildered for a minute, but then she realized who he was talking about

"Oh" Elena said and bit her lip

"I didn't mean it like that" Damon said "I mean it like…you're the only one that could really hurt me because you have my heart, or what's left of it"

Elena didn't know what to say, so instead she just leaned in and kissed Damon again. He kissed back right away but Elena had to end the kiss again, afraid that things might go too far too fast again. Instead of stopping kissing Elena, Damon just kept giving her kisses down her neck, he didn't want to stop kissing her anytime soon, but that gentle push from Elena told him to stop even though the rest of her body was telling him to keep going. When Damon pulled away, Elena smiled, he knew that she didn't want to go fast, that she wanted to try to be normal, unlike last time.

"Caroline, why on earth would there be a snake in the living room?" Stefan asked and walked into the living room and saw Damon and Elena with their arms wrapped around each other, but didn't mind it and was still focused on if Caroline was telling the truth about a snake being in here "Have you two seen a snake in here?" Stefan asked

"…A snake?" Elena asked puzzled

"…Caroline!" Damon called for her and Caroline appeared at the archway into the living room and stood there "Did you lie to Stefan and say there was a snake in here to keep him from seeing us making out?" Damon asked her as if she were a five year old

"…Maybe" Caroline said and looked down at her feet "I just didn't want to blurt out '_Stefan, I wouldn't go in there because Damon and Elena are making out and are about ready to practically hump each other!'_" Caroline said

"Whoa, what did I miss about Damon and Elena humping each other in the living room? There was something about a snake too…but I don't wanna know" Felecia said and sat down in the living room

"Nothing was going on" Damon said "Caroline was just turning everything into a soap opera"

"Was not! If you two could have seen the way you were kissing you would have thought that-"

"Caroline, for the love of god, do not finish that sentence" Elena said and was blushing a bright red now, she didn't think Damon were kissing like _that_, but was she really that blind to everything while kissing Damon?

"No, please do finish that sentence" Felecia said "Damon giving you the death glare is hilarious"

Caroline looked over at Damon and he really was giving her death glares and Caroline looked back down at her shoes again.

"So tell me, why are we playing family gathering in the living room?" Damon asked

"We're leaving" Stefan sighed and Caroline followed him out of there and that left Felecia who was sitting there, drinking a glass of blood, like nothing was wrong

"What?" Felecia asked as Damon glared at her "This is the living room, you want privacy, take her to your room Romeo"

Damon just rolled his eyes at her and led Elena into the kitchen instead where they could talk without Felecia starring at them, even though she could hear them from the living room, it helped if no one was starring at you.

* * *

Elena walked into the house happily that night, and she was pretty sure she heard Jenna say something to Jeremy about him owing her twenty bucks, but she didn't pay too much attention to their conversation. They all had a quiet family night and Elena was still on Cloud Nine from being with Damon all day. After that, Jenna was the first to bed while Jeremy and Elena stayed up to watch a scary movie together. But somewhere around 1 in the morning, someone knocked on the door and Jeremy went to go answer it.

"Elena" Jeremy called from the front door "Can you get me some water?"

"…Sure" Elena said and paused the movie and walked into the kitchen to get Jeremy a glass of water and by the time she got back to the living room, Jeremy was sitting down on the couch again and just staring the movie up again

"Who was at the door?" Elena asked as she handed Jeremy his water

"…What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked confused and started drinking his water

"…You just went to answer the door and asked me for some water" Elena said

"…I went up to my room to get my phone" Jeremy said and held up his cell phone "I never answered the door"

Elena looked at Jeremy's wrists to see if his bracelet was there, the one she gave him that was filled with vervain, and it was gone.

"Jeremy, where's your bracelet?" Elena asked worried

"Oh…huh, I swore I was wearing it" Jeremy said and looked at his empty wrist "It must be in my room"

Elena knew Jeremy was wearing his bracelet before he answered the door, he never walked upstairs, she would have heard him ever from the kitchen. It was then that Elena knew someone must have yanked Jeremy's bracelet off and compelled him, if they wanted to badly enough, they wouldn't care about getting burned a little by a vervain bracelet to compel Jeremy. Elena got up and looked all over the house, she even checked on the sleeping Jenna and she was fine.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"Just checking…I guess you did go to your room" Elena sighed, seeing nothing different around the house

"I think you need some sleep sis, you're imagining things" Jeremy said

"Yeah, I am a little tired from today" Elena said and yawned

Elena and Jeremy went to bed then, but Elena still felt uneasy about the whole door/bedroom story Jeremy was telling her. For once, she was actually a little thirsty before she went to bed and she decided to go get some water herself now. She walked downstairs and swore she felt something run by her, like a vampire. It was just a cold chill that went down her spine, and she never liked that feeling. She cautiously walked into the dark kitchen and looked for the light and turned it on. And in the middle of her kitchen floor was now a pool of blood with the body of someone she had never seen before in her life, but the way this body was, Elena felt truly sorry for whoever this was. The girl's body was mangled and could probably only be explained as that she was ripped apart. There were bloody claw marks all over her body that resembled something like an animals claws, and there was just blood everywhere, and the girl was everywhere too, with a scene that should only be in a horror movie with blood and guts everywhere, mostly blood. From what Elena could tell looking at the girls face which was fine, just covered in her own blood, was that she was a young girl, around Elena's age or younger. She now had dark brown lifeless eyes that felt like they were watching Elena even though she was obviously dead. And she also had long beautiful curly brown hair that was now soaking up her own blood around her. It was then, that it finally hit Elena to scream, because just standing there, Elena knew whoever left this body here was still in the house with her. Elena screamed as loud as she could, and a second later, it was muffled by someone wearing a black glove covering up her mouth.

"_Shut up!_" The voice hissed and Elena took note that it was definitely a girl voice

"Elena!" Elena thankfully heard Jeremy say and then his loud footsteps running down the staircase.

Before Jeremy could get there, the girl who was muffling Elena's screams was gone and Elena was left there still shocked and starring at the dead body. Jeremy walked up behind Elena and had all his focus on Elena.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked and made her face him

Elena couldn't verbalize anything at that moment, so she pointed out the body instead and Jeremy looked and finally saw the horror that made Elena scream.

"Oh my god" Jeremy said

"There was a girl too…a vampire" Elena finally said

"…We'll take care of this" Jeremy sighed "I promise you Elena, we'll take care of this, okay?"

Elena just nodded and wrapped her arms around Jeremy and buried her face into his chest to keep from looking at the body that was forever going to be in her mind now, she would never ever forget the sight of this body now.

* * *

_A/N: Just gonna say this right now: IF this is Elizabeth, she won't be coming into the story just yet, there will be a few more gory crime scenes to scare everyone before we find out exactly who it is. Hell, right now, truthfully, I don't even know who it is, I mean obviously it's a ripper, but, I don't know, which is why I said if it was her. It might not be. But, they won't be reviled for a while so we can get in some Delena, there will just be some bloody murders along the way ;) Oh, and the roses come back in the next chapter, the ones Damon used to leave Elena :) So, I hope you like this chapter, and I love you guys all SO much! xoxoxoxoxo, Avril ;) _


	9. Landslide

_I took my love, I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

**Landslide by Fleetwood Mac**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Landslide

"Faith Johnson" Sheriff Forbes said to Elena, holding the girls ID in her hands "That was her name"

"She wasn't from here, was she?" Jeremy asked

"No, her driver's license says she was from Richmond" Sheriff Forbes said

"…How old was she?" Elena asked

"Her birthday was…January 9th, 1993." Sheriff Forbes said "…Isn't that your birthday Elena?"

"…Yeah" Elena said and nodded a little and Sheriff Forbes walked off and Elena turned to Jeremy

"Damon and Stefan are on their way over" Jeremy sighed

"Jeremy, she had the same birthday as me" Elena said "Someone killed her to warn us. They want me dead"

"Elena, it could just be a coincidence" Jeremy sighed "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Don't worry about it? There's a dead body in our kitchen Jeremy!" Elena hissed "You can't just tell me to not worry about it and that everything is going to be okay!"

"You're going to have to trust me then Elena" Jeremy sighed "I'll handle it" Jeremy said and walked over to the door to let Damon and Stefan in who managed to get by the cops and everyone else outside the Gilbert House now

Damon and Stefan stood there for a minute, waiting to know if Elena wanted to walk over to them and get away from where she had been frozen in place since someone grabbed her, or if Elena wanted them to come over to her. Instead, Elena walked over to them, and right into Stefan's arms. Not Damon, but Stefan. Stefan didn't know what to do at first when Elena wrapped her arms around him and started crying, Stefan looked over to Damon and tried to tell him he didn't mean for this to happen, but Damon obviously didn't want to hear it since he walked away before Stefan could explain anything. With Damon gone, Stefan just sighed and held Elena there and tried to make her calm down, but she just kept crying and crying and through her hysterics, Stefan swore she was trying to tell him what happened, but she was crying too much for him to understand, so he would have to wait until she calmed down. Jeremy walked over to Damon who was in the kitchen now talking to Sheriff Forbes trying to figure out what was going on.

"So you and Elena don't know her?" Sheriff Forbes asked Jeremy as Jeremy was watching the coroners start moving her bloody body

"No, never met her before" Jeremy sighed "Elena said there was something about a girl down here too, another one. Elena screamed and she said she cut her off, she put her hand over her mouth, tried to stop her from screaming but…when I came down here it was just her" Jeremy said and noticed Damon listening closely now

"Did she see her?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"No" Jeremy sighed

"Alright, well, we'll look into it" Sheriff Forbes sighed "We're going to need to talk to you, Elena, and Jenna tomorrow down at the station"

"Okay" Jeremy nodded, "I'll tell Jenna"

Sheriff Forbes walked away leaving Damon and Jeremy there.

"Where is Jenna?" Damon asked curiously

"She saw the body and…she had to go to the bathroom after that" Jeremy sighed

"Not one for blood and gore I'm guessing, huh?" Damon asked

"Nope" Jeremy said "I don't know how we are gonna tell her though about this. I think if there was anyone in here with Elena, it must have been a vampire" Jeremy said

"How though? Elena's wearing her necklace and you're-" Damon looked down at Jeremy's wrist to see that he wasn't wearing the bracelet Elena gave him "Where's your bracelet?" Damon asked

"It must be up in my room" Jeremy said "Elena asked that too, she said someone was at the door and I answered it, but I remember going up to my room and asking Elena to get me a glass of water" Jeremy said

"…This cannot be good" Damon sighed and walked over to the front door again, and there away from all the traffic of people walking in and out under a table by the door was Jeremy's missing vervain bracelet. Jeremy walked over and picked it up and it was then that he knew Elena was right, someone was at the door and was desperate to get in obviously to rip off Jeremy's bracelet. "You, Elena, and Jenna are not safe in the house anymore" Damon said

"Well it's not like we can just get up and move because a vampire compelled me to let them in" Jeremy hissed

"Then I guess me, Stefan, and Caroline are going to have to be on guard duty every night until we catch whoever this is" Damon said

"You guys don't need to protect us Damon" Jeremy said

"Listen Indiana Jones," Damon said "You were just compelled by a vampire who obviously doesn't give a crap that she was burned by vervain to rip your little bracelet off. I don't think she'll back down to you and Alaric playing Van Helsing. You need us here"

"…Fine, but you've got to talk to Elena about that, not me" Jeremy sighed "I'm gonna go check on Jenna" Jeremy said and walked upstairs

Damon stood there for a minute and looked into the living room and still saw a fragile Elena curled up in Stefan's arms on the couch. Damon wanted to go in there and rip Stefan to shreds even though he saw he did nothing. Why did Elena run to Stefan? Why didn't she run to him? He thought things were going well earlier in the day, especially after they kissed.

"There was a girl" Elena said finally without the hysterical crying to go along with it "I didn't see her, I think she was going to try to take me if I didn't scream" Elena sniffled "A-And the girl in the kitchen…she has the same birthday as me, year and everything, that has to mean something" Elena said

"Whoever it is, their trying to get our attention" Stefan sighed

"Well, I can say it rules out Stefan the Ripper here, I was with him the whole night" Damon said "Which means, we have another ripper in town and their after Elena. And Jeremy invited them in" Damon said

"Someone really was at the door?" Elena asked Damon now

"Yep. So you're not crazy. They just ripped the bracelet right off of him, didn't give a damn about the vervain, and compelled their way in here" Damon said

"I don't wanna be alone tonight" Elena sniffled

"I'll stay with you" Damon said

"…Oh…okay" Elena said and Damon noticed she sounded disappointed actually and grabbed Stefan's shirt and pulled herself closer to him

Damon just bit back whatever he was going to say to Elena and Stefan getting too close for comfort and he heard someone knocking on the door behind him. He turned around and opened it up to see Felecia there.

"Uh, can you get someone to let me in?" Felecia asked

"Yeah, hold on" Damon sighed

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Felecia asked, noticing Damon sounded off compared to his cocky self that he was earlier

"…When you come in, you'll see" Damon sighed and walked upstairs to get Jeremy who was standing outside the bathroom "Go invite Felecia in, I'll be on Jenna duty" Damon sighed and Jeremy nodded and walked downstairs to invite Felecia in

"Jeremy?" Damon heard Jenna ask weakly through the door

"Wrong guy" Damon said

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked

"Apparently, taking care of you for the moment, so, what?" Damon asked

"Can you go in my bedroom and get my necklace off my nightstand" Jenna sighed

"…Why would you need your necklace?" Damon asked curiously

"Jeremy told me I should have it on even though I'm in here, no idea why though" Jenna sighed

"Oh, okay, fine" Damon sighed and walked down to Jenna's bedroom, he could pick up the necklace as long as he didn't touch the actual part that was filled with vervain

Damon opened Jenna's bedroom door and instantly knew something was wrong, someone was in here. He saw the window wide open and knew Jenna didn't do that, every time Damon visited Elena through her bedroom window, Jenna always had hers shut, she was terrified to leave it open and with good reason. Damon walked over to the window and shut it and he grabbed Jenna's necklace off the nightstand. He smelled something in the room too, blood. He looked down over by Jenna's closet which was wide open and he saw a bloody white shirt on the ground in front of the closet. He picked it up and it smelled like that girl Faith's blood that was all over the kitchen. So Damon had two thoughts. Either Jenna was the killer which was highly unlikely; or, the killer came in here, ditched her bloody t-shirt, and just grabbed one of Jenna's shirts before she left through her window. Which made more sense than Jenna going physco, killing some random person, and trying to kidnap her own niece who she lived with. Damon picked up the shirt and walked out of the room and opened the door a little and put Jenna's necklace on the counter for her.

"Thanks" Jenna said and Damon shut the bathroom door again

"No problem" Damon sighed and Jeremy was walking up stairs again and saw Damon with the bloody t-shirt

"What's that?" Jeremy asked

"Tell you later, I'm putting it in your room for now though, got it?" Damon asked

"Yeah, sure" Jeremy said and Damon put the shirt in Jeremy's room before walking back downstairs. Elena was still curled up with Stefan and Felecia was in there now too, trying to figure out what to really make of the entire situation.

"You think it's anyone you know?" Damon asked her

"Well, it can't be Elizabeth, she's in Verona" Felecia said "She doesn't mangle them up _that_ bad"

"You sure about that?" Damon asked "I found a bloody shirt up in Aunt Jenna's room, and since we can say obviously she's not the killer, maybe the scent is of someone you know" Damon said

"I'll check it out" Felecia sighed and let her glance drift over to Elena and Stefan "What's up with that?" She whispered to Damon

"Don't know" Damon whispered back

"Well, on that note. I'm gonna go check on that shirt" Felecia sighed

"It's in Jeremy's room" Damon said

"Okay" Felecia said and walked off

* * *

It must have been two hours before everything calmed down and the cops left. Even though Stefan and Damon insisted on Elena not cleaning up all that blood in the kitchen, she did it anyway. Stefan left a half hour after that and so did Felecia, not being able to pick up a familiar scent from the shirt. Jeremy finally got Jenna to stop throwing up and back in bed before he finally went to sleep too, and Elena took a shower and got ready for bed all over again. She walked into her room as if the floor was going to collapse from right under her feet and made her way over to her bed where Damon was sitting, waiting for her.

"You didn't have to be here tonight Damon" Elena said

"Why? Did you want Stefan here? I can go get him if you prefer him to protect you?" Damon asked and Elena noticed the anger in his voice

"Damon…I'm sorry" Elena sighed "I just…ran to Stefan. I don't know why. But I did"

"So what? You don't want-"

"Damon" Elena cut him off "I don't wanna go there tonight. I just want some sleep"

"…Okay" Damon sighed and got off the bed and let Elena get herself situated in bed and he took a seat in the chair over by the window across from Elena's bed so he could keep and eye on her tonight.

He saw Elena toss and turn and try to go to sleep, but she never did. It must have been an hour of watching her toss and turn before she finally sat up in bed again and looked over at Damon.

"Will you come sleep by me?" Elena asked him

"So now you want me over there?" Damon asked

"Damon" Elena whined

"Just tell me why you ran to Stefan" Damon said

"…I guess I still felt…safe with him" Elena said

"And you don't feel safe with me?" Damon asked

"No! I mean, I do feel safe with you Damon, it's just…Stefan used to always be right there and protect me from everything and…I guess I just wanted to feel like that again" Elena said

"So you feel safer with Stefan?" Damon asked

Elena looked down at her hands and didn't know what to say. It was the truth. She did feel safer with Stefan down there. She didn't know why, but she did. Even after everything her and Damon had gone through, she still ran to Stefan.

"I _want_ to say no, but…" Elena sighed

Damon stood up from where he was standing now and fought everything inside of him that was screaming '_Go kill Stefan now! Go kill the murderer who caused all of this now! Show Elena who she really can feel safe with!'_. Damon instead walked over to the window and opened it up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked nervously

"To go get Stefan. You feel safer with him" Damon said calmly

"No, please Damon, don't" Elena said

"Stefan will be here in a few minutes" Damon sighed and was about to shut the window behind him

"DAMON! NO!" Elena cried out and got out of bed and raced over to the window and Damon saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to pry his fingers off the window so she could open the window back up

Damon eventually let go when he saw her fumbling and she opened the window back up and leaned out the window and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Please don't leave" Elena said and Damon heard her crying as she buried her face into his neck and held onto him with all of her strength.

Damon put his arm around Elena and slowly made his way back through the window and scooped up the crying Elena into his arms. She was so fragile right now, like a porcelain doll. She knew something was coming for her, and she wanted to feel safe. She also probably felt sorry for the family of Faith. Elena was a caring person, she always felt the pain of death, even if someone she didn't know died, it still felt like someone died to her. Damon gently rested her down onto her bed, but she never let go of Damon and he had to lay down next to her in bed now. Damon laid there and held her close, never letting go, and he let her cry until she was done crying. Once the tears were done and over with, Elena grabbed onto Damon's shirt and pulled herself closer to him and she just laid there with her head on Damon's chest, listening for a heartbeat she knew she would never hear.

"Damon" Elena finally said and she heard her voice crack

"Yeah?" Damon asked

"I do feel safe with you" Elena said

"…You don't have to lie to keep me here" Damon sighed

"I'm not lying" Elena said "I do feel safe with you. I'm just really scared" Elena sniffled

"…Elena. I don't care who you feel safer with. I'll always be here for you" Damon sighed "And you know that"

"Thanks" Elena said

And just before Elena was about to drift off to sleep, she looked up at Damon and gave him a unexpected kiss. But it wasn't a kiss that sparked a make out session. It was just a peck on the lips and Elena situated herself again and she fell asleep on Damon's chest. Damon smiled a little one he heard her drift off to sleep and her heartbeat regulated itself and her breathing slowed down to how it normally was whenever Elena slept. He was just happy that she didn't want him to leave, and even though she claimed to feel safer with Stefan, it was still nice to know that she felt safe enough with Damon.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so the reason I made Elena run to Stefan, is because she used to date Stefan, you know how protective he was of her. And she just wanted to feel that again, even though Damon is just as protective of her, Elena and Damon haven't really had a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship yet like Elena and Stefan have, so, she felt safer with Stefan back there. BUT, in the end, she didn't want Damon to leave to go get Stefan, proving that she does feel safe with Damon, and she will eventually feel safer with Damon over time. _

_Oh, I forgot the rose thing! Oh well, Damon will bring her roses in the next chapter, it didn't really fit this chapter anyway, it was more Elena trying to tell everyone what happened and such :) _

_I hope you guys like this chapter! Now, i have to go do homework which sucks :/ _

_xoxo, Avril _


	10. Beside You

_And if your heart wears thing_

_I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you_

_When it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you _

_I'll be right beside you_

**Beside You by Marianas Trench **

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Beside You

Damon left the rose right there on the nightstand next to Elena. While she was passed out, he managed to sneak away to go get that for her. The roses thorns were still pretty sharp, but not as sharp as they could have been. He moved the pillow he gave Elena to hold while he was gone and quickly took the pillows place. Elena didn't wake up, but she snuggled up closer to Damon and situated herself again. But, after a few minutes of not being able to situate herself, Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon laying there.

"Where did you go?" Elena asked sleepily

"I was here" Damon said

"No…you left" Elena said "I woke up after you left and I was holding a stupid fluffy pillow" Elena yawned

"I didn't think you'd wake up" Damon said "You were knocked out. I didn't think you'd care actually"

"Damon, I care" Elena said and snuggled up closer to Damon, "I'm sorry about the whole Stefan thing last night, you don't have to accept my apology, you have every right to be mad and hate me, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and I really mean it" Elena sighed

"…We'll talk about it later" Damon sighed and got off the bed now and head for Elena's bedroom door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked confused as she sat up

"I need to talk to your brother about last night" Damon said and walked right out of the room and across the hall to Jeremy's room.

Elena started to wake up a little more and she looked around her room, she was just happy to see that everything in here was still the same at least. She finally looked over to her dresser and saw a rose sitting there, she knew where Damon went now. She carefully picked it up and looked at it, just as beautiful as the ones before it, and just as full of thorns.

* * *

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy grumbled and sat up in bed now and looked over at his clock "What is so important that you need to tell me at 7 in the morning?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet Sherlock, we have a bloodthirsty, limb ripping vampire on the lose that's been invited into your house and, since Elena seems to be a danger magnet, I'd say we have a problem bigger than you and your need to sleep until 12 in the afternoon" Damon said

"Don't look at me! I don't know how to handle it! I thought bloodthirsty vampire was more your department, not mine" Jeremy said

"You and Alaric are both part of this now," Damon sighed "You both have those big tacky rings that obviously the vampire didn't spot last night"

"Look who's talking about the big tacky rings" Jeremy said and pointed out Damon's ring

Damon mumbled something too quiet for Jeremy's ear to pick up on.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Jeremy sighed "Is it because of Elena and Stefan last night?" Jeremy asked

"None of you're business" Damon said "Can we focus on the real danger-"

"If you just suck it up, and try to be whatever version of yourself that you are in front of Elena which for reasons beyond me being able to comprehend, made her fall in love with you, then I'm pretty sure you won't be going through all of this again" Jeremy sighed "Plus, the last thing we all need to handle right now is you and Elena having _even more_ relationship problems. Like you said, we have a bloodthirsty, limb ripping vampire on the lose"

"…Since when do you care so much about me and Elena?" Damon asked curiously but just kept looking around Jeremy's room, pretending not to care

"Since she's my sister. She may not be my blood sister, but I've grown up all my life with her as my sister. She's been there for me, now it's my turn to be there for her" Jeremy said and got out of bed and Damon watched him curiously as he reached for a video camera that was perfectly hidden on his desk "And, after watching this last night, you're friend Felecia knows more about that shirt than she's letting on" Jeremy said and tossed the camera to Damon and he caught it

"So what? You pretending to be James Bond today now with catching people on camera?" Damon asked and started fast forwarding through the video until he could find Felecia

"Call me whatever you want" Jeremy sighed "But admit it, I just helped you"

Damon finally found Felecia in the video and he stopped and started to watch it. She was trying to find a scent on the shirt past the blood, and then suddenly her eyes widened in shock of something. She put the shirt down and quickly left the room.

"Son of a bitch" Damon sighed "She does know"

"And I suggest, we start with her to finding out who this ripper is that's after Elena" Jeremy said

"Alright, you helped Gilbert, happy?" Damon asked

"If you remember what I said about you and Elena, then yeah, I'm happy" Jeremy said and caught his camera as Damon tossed it back to him

Damon just rolled his eyes at Jeremy as he walked out of his room, but Jeremy had a point, there would be no use in fighting with Elena over something that was done and over with. Damon knew Elena and Stefan were still pretty close, he knew she wanted something to make her feel safe last night, and Damon wasn't exactly the poster child for being someone to keep people safe, that was Stefan. He knew why she ran to him. Now he was going to actually take Jeremy's advice. He was going to suck it up, and try to win Elena's heart back. He was going to fight to the death for her and hear her say "I love you" to him someday, even if it took all of eternity, he was going to get her to admit that she loved him, and she was going to say it first this time.

* * *

Elena was in the bathroom, she was just out of the shower and fully dressed now. She was looking at herself in the mirror and was disgusted with the face that looked back at her. She knew now how much running to Stefan hurt Damon. Just earlier yesterday, she was making out with him in his living room, getting back together with him, and of all the people in that house last night, she had to run to Stefan. Maybe she really was Katherine? Katherine. That name hadn't crossed her mind in a while. She knew Stefan and Damon had her locked up in the old tomb where she should have been for the last few hundred years. She had been in there for a few months now, probably slowly dying and rotting, who knew how far along she was on that. Elena kinda wished that she was trapped in there now too. Katherine had it easy right now. No choices, no problems, all she had to do was sit there and wait for her body to shut down. Then again, Elena knew she didn't have choices, she chose Damon. She wanted to be with Damon. Every thought she had anymore was about Damon. So why did it feel like the world was fighting against her every waking minute to be with Damon?

"Elena, are you okay in there?" Jenna knocked on the bathroom door and asked

"I'm fine" Elena said and opened up the door and saw Jenna was probably just waking up

"I'm just wondering, why is Damon downstairs?" Jenna asked

"He stayed the night, I was scared and I made him stay" Elena sighed

"Oh, okay" Jenna said "You okay today? You saw a lot last night"

"I'm fine. It's just…creepy to know that someone got in here last night and just…did that" Elena said

"I know what you mean" Jenna said "I'm okay with Damon staying over here for as long as you need him too, okay?"

"Thanks Jenna" Elena said "I'll go, see what he's up to down there"

Elena walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs and saw Damon standing in the middle of the kitchen, probably still seeing that dead body that was laying there last night. Before Elena could speak, Damon spoke first.

"So you didn't see the girl who tried to keep you quiet last night?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena sighed "She was behind me, I didn't see her. She wore gloves though, probably for when she ripped of Jeremy's bracelet"

"Probably" Damon sighed "Felecia knows something"

"She does?" Elena asked

"I think she caught the scent of who was here. She knows" Damon said "I have to talk to her today. I can send Stefan or Caroline over" Damon said

"…Send Caroline" Elena said "I need a good distraction"

"Will do" Damon said and walked up to Elena and kissed her on the forehead "I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know" Elena said "Thank you"

"…For what?" Damon asked

"Protecting me" Elena said

"…No problem" Damon sighed and made his way for the front door "Blondie will be here in a few"

"Okay" Elena said

* * *

"So, are we gonna do this the easy way," Damon said "Or the hard way?" Damon asked as he looked at Felecia who was currently tied to a chair with Jeremy and Alaric on both sides of her with vervain and stakes while Stefan was sitting on the couch next to where Damon was standing

"Felecia, if you know something, just tell us so we don't have to go through all of this" Stefan sighed

"I don't know anything" Felecia mumbled

"Wrong answer" Damon said and Alaric stroked some vervain across her cheek with caused her to hiss out in pain and left a huge burn on her cheek that was slowly healing, slower than usual since they injected her with vervain before they tied her up

"Okay, I knew the scent" She huffed

"Then who is it?" Damon asked

There was a moment of silence and Damon started at Jeremy now, he was about to get her with the vervain, and she spoke up.

"Okay! I'll tell!" She said and Jeremy pulled away from her "It's hard to be 100% sure with the other girls blood on there, but from what I got, it was Elizabeth's scent" Felecia sighed "I haven't seen her since you changed her, I thought she was in Verona, that was last I heard of her and that's where Emily was going"

"I doubt Elizabeth let Emily go on a wild goose chase for her, those two were inseparable, if anything, Elizabeth found her leaving Mystic Falls and who knows from there" Damon sighed

"Maybe she has Emily?" Jeremy asked

"Or Emily's working with her" Alaric stated

"Emily's not a ripper" Felecia sighed "She hated feeding off of people as it is, she would never help her tear people to shreds. Bottom line is, if Elizabeth is here, it's not gonna end well"

"Why?" Damon asked "I made her, she's younger than me, you, and Stefan"

"You're forgetting one minor detail" Felecia sighed

"And what might that be?" Damon asked

"She was changed during a comet" Felecia said

"…What?" Damon asked

"August 17th, 1956, the night you killed Elizabeth. People still didn't know about comets. But that night was the night of a comet that comes around once every 200 years." Felecia said "And, you know how us vampires are with comets" Felecia sighed

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"Vampire plus comet equals a vampire that can kick your ass" Felecia said "She's strong enough to be an Original"

"…You've got to be kidding me" Damon sighed

"Well Damon, looks like you've really done it this time" Alaric sighed "Now we have _another_ powerful psychotic vampire running around Mystic Falls, nice job"

"Hey, she's not coming here because of me" Damon said

"Actually, she probably is" Felecia said "I'm pretty sure she was friends with that vampire you killed a while ago, I think her name was Lexi…long blonde hair-"

"You mean, the Lexi I knew?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, Emily told me all about her, they used to all hang out. I guess Elizabeth and her were pretty close to, and hearing about Lexi being gone…well, she's probably pretty pissed off" Felecia said

"So why would she be going after Elena?" Damon asked

"You took away someone she cares about…now she's going to take someone you care about" Felecia said "Makes sense when you think about it"

"All of you vampires really need to stop hanging out together" Damon grumbled "Whatever happened to the original vampire stereotype of us being secluded in darkness?"

"Whining is not gonna save your little girlfriend. And neither is keeping me tired up" Felecia sighed

Damon walked over to Felecia and grumbled as he untied her from the chair.

"Finally, that was uncomfortable" She sighed as she stood up and stretched

"So, basically…Elena's in danger…again" Jeremy said

"Pretty much" Felecia said "I take it she get's thrown into danger a lot?"

"More than you can imagine" Damon said "So, I say we kill Elizabeth and get this all done and over with"

"It won't be easy" Felecia sighed "…Over the years talking to Emily…she's picked up on some very good…tactics from other vampires"

"Meaning?" Damon asked

"She's not going to be easy to find, to catch, or to kill" Felecia said

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Damon said "Sow what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait" Felecia said "Wait until she wants herself found, searching for her now would be useless and probably get a few of us killed. So, we sit and wait for her to come to us"

"I'm not too comfortable waiting for something to come and kill us" Stefan said

"Well, it's either wait, or you throw Elena in that tomb of yours where Katherine is and lure her in there" Felecia said

"Which is not going to happen" Damon said

"Then, all of you shut up and we'll have to wait it out" Felecia said and walked into the kitchen

"I'm going back to go let Elena and blondie know" Damon sighed "Keep an on her" Damon said and pointed to where Felecia walked off before walking out the front door

* * *

Caroline was long gone by now and it was just Elena and Damon in the house now. Jenna was out with Alaric, and Elena was hoping she'd stay there tonight to be safer, at least safer than she would be here. Jeremy was still with Stefan and Caroline at the Boarding House with Felecia. Elena didn't know when he'd be coming home. But for now, she was here with Damon.

"So…wanna watch a movie or something, pass the time?" Elena asked Damon who was sitting in the living room, completely silent and almost a statue except for the occasional times where he moves to take a sip from his drink

"Sure" Damon said "You pick"

"…Okay" Elena sighed and started looking through all the movies, and while she was looking, she couldn't help but have a few questions come to her mind "Damon…I know this has nothing to do with what is going on anymore but…why did you fall for Katherine…you never told me"

"Long boring story, that's why I never told you it" Damon sighed

"I wanna keep my mind of things, so, tell me" Elena said

"…I feel for her because she was everything my father told me not to fall for" Damon said

"…What do you mean?" Elena asked

"My father always told me, even before I met Katherine, that I should marry a good girl. Someone that would keep me in place because, even back then I was technically what they called a rebel" Damon said "And Katherine…definitely not the good girl"

"So…you fell for her to piss off your dad?" Elena asked

"Basically" Damon said with a smirk "But I did really fall in love with her. She had this…fire. Never saw it in anyone else, even as a vampire"

"…Oh" Elena said

"I didn't see it for a long time. Until I saw you" Damon said and Elena turned around to face him, confused

"Last time I checked, I'm not a psychotic, manipulative bitch" Elena said

"The first time I met you Elena, I didn't see it. I didn't see how you and Katherine could possibly be related. You were this doe eyed, innocent girl. Completely oblivious to everything bad in the world" Damon said with a smirk "You were so cute with that ignorance"

"…I still don't see your point" Elena sighed

"Then I got to know you," Damon continued "And you are more than just the die eyed innocent girl I first met. I see it now, the fire. You're stubborn, feisty, you take things into your own hands, you refuse help 90% of the time. You got spunk Elena" Damon said with a smirk "You have all the spunk…and you're still the good girl. My father would have loved you"

"Why?" Elena asked

"Because, as much as I hated him, he told me when I meet a good girl, to not let her get away. That she'd be good for me. It took a little longer than most people take to find someone…good for them. But, you're her" Damon said "The good girl"

"What are you saying Damon?" Elena asked and finally turned around to see Damon's face now during all of this

"I'm saying…I don't wanna lose you" Damon said "And I'll protect you, and Jenna, and Jeremy, and…everyone to keep you happy. Even if I have to die protecting all of you."

"Damon…don't talk like that" Elena said and walked over to him and hugged him tightly now "What if I don't want to lose you either?"

"You're out of luck then" Damon said with a smirk and glared up at him

"Even when you're trying to be serious, you still have to be a wise ass" Elena said and smiled a little

"Can't help it, I've been like this for the past hundred years" Damon said "So, now that I've gotten that out of the way, pick a movie yet?"

"You're unbelievable" Elena smiled and rolled her eyes at him

"I'm not one for sharing feelings" Damon said "Now, movie?"

"I heard you the first time" Elena laughed and let go of Damon and out of the blue, kissed him

It was unexpected, but Damon kissed her back right away. He was still unsure really after everything that's happened in the past 24 hours weather him and Elena were together or not, but he didn't care right now, all that mattered was that she was kissing him, she cared for him, and she'd care if he died, that had to mean something, right?

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was pretty much just a filler, sorry if it sucks :/ I just wanted to kinda explain everything. But I ended it with Delena :) _

_December 2nd. I'm going to die of TVD withdrawal :( But I can't wait until it comes back on! The Sacrifice looks SO good ;)_

_And, the remainder of this week, I'll probably be obsessing over Harry Potter, I'm going to see the midnight premiere of it on Thursday! I can't wait! Harry Potter is seriously my childhood :)_

_xoxo, Avril _


	11. I'll Stand By You

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through _

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

**I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood **

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **I'll Stand By You

"Go fish" Felecia sighed

"Seriously, you're sitting here playing go fish with Stefan while there's a serial killer out there?" Damon asked bursting into the living room now

"And there's the buzz kill I was looking for" Felecia sighed and her and Stefan looked up to face Damon now "There's not exactly much else we can do about the physco at the moment Damon. Plus, I haven't played go fish in forever, I wanted to play it" Felecia said with a smirk "If you're so worried about Elizabeth being around, then why are you here annoying us when you should be off playing body guard with Elena?"

"Caroline's with her, Elena's making me get some sleep" Damon said

"I was wondering where blondie was and why you look like hell" Felecia said

"So, while I'm sleeping, can you and Stefan keep an eye out for anything weird?" Damon asked

"You got it boss" Felecia said with a smirk and Damon rolled his eyes at her and he marched off upstairs. "…So, you got any 5's?" Felecia asked Stefan, getting back to their game

"Go fish" He said

* * *

"So, are you and Damon like boyfriend and girlfriend now? Or is it a secret again? Or are you…just, what the hell are you guys?" Caroline asked

"We're…complicated" Elena said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I thought we were together again, but after I ran to Stefan that night when there was that dead body in my house, it…complicated things. I told Damon I felt safer with Stefan" Elena sighed

"Ouch" Caroline said "Telling your current almost boyfriend that you're safer with your ex is a big punch in the face"

"Gee, thanks Caroline. That made me feel so much better" Elena said sarcastically

"You have been around Damon too long. You're actually being sarcastic" Caroline said "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I can't exactly flip a switch and feel safer with Damon. I mean, I could, but Damon would pick up on it and push me away for trying" Elena sighed "But, him knowing it and thinking I could go back to Stefan at any second doesn't exactly make things better"

"I see your dilemma" Caroline sighed

"I love Damon but-"

"Whoa, wait, did you just say you love Damon?" Caroline asked

"…Yeah, I guess I did" Elena said, noticing now that she had never said it out loud, not even to Jenna "I guess it slipped"

"Elena, you need to tell him!" Caroline said and smiled

"I don't know, what if he-"

"Don't go down the whole _'What if he doesn't say it back'_ road. Been there, done that, it over complicates everything" Caroline sighed "Just tell him those four words he's probably been dying to hear. _'Damon, I love you'_" Caroline said and stared at Elena "Do I have to make you say it with me or something?"

"No, I can say it" Elena said

"Prove it, pretend I'm Damon" Caroline said and stood there in front of Elena and she tried to put on a serious face like how Damon had been lately and it only made Elena laugh, which caused Caroline to laugh "Okay, okay, no faces, just, pretend I'm him" Caroline smiled and collected herself

"Okay…Damon…I love you" Elena said

"…Elena, you're saying I love you _without_ a gun to your head" Caroline said

"I sounded like that?" Elena asked nervously

"You sounded like if you didn't say I love you that someone was going to pull the trigger" Caroline said "Most guys don't wanna hear it like that…unless there actually is a gun to your head"

"Maybe I should just hold off on it then, huh?" Elena asked

"You could keep pretending that I'm Damon, if that helps" Caroline offered

"No…thanks anyway" Elena sighed

"Well, then until you can say I love you normally…why not at least show him that you're still into him?" Caroline said with a smile on her face

"…Caroline…what are you planning?" Elena asked nervously as Caroline walked over to Elena's closet

"Nothing at all. Don't worry your pretty little head about it" Caroline said

* * *

"How long have we been playing this game?" Stefan asked

"Uh…two hours" Felecia said "Don't worry though, the longest played game of Go Fish is actually…well, I'm not sure…but I'm gonna go for somewhere around three days or something, it sounds familiar" Felecia said

"You were there?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, I was part of it" Felecia smiled "Partially why I haven't played it in so long" Felecia said

Just then, Stefan and Felecia heard a door open and two people walk into the Boarding House and they knew right away by their scents who they were.

"Blondie, Elena, what are you doing here?" Felecia asked as they walked into the room "Got any sevens?" She asked Stefan

"Go fish" Stefan said

"God, what the hell do you have in your hand?" Felecia asked frustrated and Stefan just smiled a little

Felecia finally looked up and saw that Elena was definitely dressed differently, she was actually in a dress for no reason what so ever, and it looked really good on her.

"Damn, what happened to Elena?" Felecia asked and Caroline laughed a little and Elena felt a little out of place now since she was so used to usually just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not a dress

"Elena, is our ticket to a less bitchy and whiney Damon" Caroline said "And, it works for her too"

"Oh, right, I heard about the little fight you guys had. That should fix everything" Felecia said and looked back over to Stefan and she caught him practically drooling over Elena "Hey, over here" Felecia snapped her fingers and Stefan looked away "No drooling over your brother's girlfriend. Especially when your brother is Damon. Do you want some peace and quiet, or not?" Felecia asked him

"I want peace and quiet" Stefan sighed

"Good boy" Felecia said "Speak of the devil, he's waking up now" Felecia said hearing Damon moving around upstairs

"Go get him" Caroline smiled and gave Elena a little push and made her walk upstairs

"Well, I quit" Felecia sighed and threw her cards down

"Afraid to lose?" Stefan asked and put his cards down with a smirk

"No. I know Damon. And I saw Elena in that dress. Get where I'm going here?" Felecia asked and Caroline and Stefan looked confused "Fine, stay here, I'm leaving. I'm not looking forward to hearing ever single little detail from upstairs" Felecia said and stood up

"Second thought, I'm coming with you" Caroline said

"Me too" Stefan said and got up and they all quickly left the house

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were walking around the forest with Felecia in front of them, looking around for signs of another vampire being through here, close to Elena's house.

"You think she would stay this close to Elena's house?" Caroline asked Felecia

"If she was smart, yeah" Felecia said "She's be watching to see who comes and goes, mapping out her attacks and times to go snooping through the house. Do you know who's there now?"

"Should be Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, and Alaric" Caroline said "I called over Bonnie and Alaric when I left to protect Jenna and Jeremy a little better"

"Good, a Bennett witch should keep her from going inside" Felecia sighed and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks "I got something" she said and took off and Caroline and Stefan followed her into the forest

Felecia eventually led them to this little house in the woods not to far away from Elena's house, in fact, Stefan was pretty sure that this was the house Anna and Pearl used to use while they were here with the tomb vampires.

"I'm picking up on…three humans…two vampires" Felecia said

Stefan listened in and heard three nervous heartbeats, someone almost on the verge of tears, and someone else walking around the house.

"Whoever is in there, one of the vampires is holding the other vampire. I only got three heartbeats and it sounds like four people are scared to death" Stefan sighed

"Could be Emily" Felecia said "Even if it isn't Elizabeth in there, there's still obviously a vampire problem"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Caroline asked

"Now we know where she is, I say we wait for Damon so at least we can have another guy with us. Elizabeth is stronger than all of us, remember?" Felecia said

"So, we wait for Damon" Stefan said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Caroline said

"Hide!" Felecia hissed and noticed someone opening the door to the front of the house

Stefan, Caroline, and Felecia quickly hide behind the trees in the forest and kept their eyes and ears open to see who was walking out of that house and why. Felecia peaked around the tree she was hiding behind and saw who it was very clearly. She saw a shorter girl, shorter than her, walk out of the house. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail and her green eyes were still full of innocence, even though she was a cold blooded killer now, she could still pass off as a sweet, innocent, 17 year old girl, and she used that to her advantage. Felecia knew now for sure that it was Elizabeth.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Elizabeth said stepping away from the door "I can smell you all out here" She smiled "You think you can hide from me? Big mistake. So, come out now, or someone dies"

Felecia glared at Stefan and Caroline who were hiding behind the trees close to her, she was trying to silently tell them to stay put, they nodded slightly and stayed in place.

"Fine. Stay there" Elizabeth said and walked into the house, leaving the door open and dragging a familiar person out of the house and throwing her down in front of them and it was then that Felecia saw it was Emily, weakened down from vervain and barely able to keep her eyes open. She was healing slowly from scratches and broken bones and vervain burns still, she looked like hell, and Felecia couldn't believe that Elizabeth would do something like that to Emily, she knew now that something definitely snapped inside Elizabeth, she was nothing like the girl she met in 1956. "Stay there and enjoy the show. I plan on ripping her heart out…or something poetic like that" Elizabeth giggled "Maybe decapitating her would be a nice change of pace, haven't done that in a while"

"Stop!" Felecia said and stayed hidden and she gave Stefan and Caroline another silent glare to let them know they couldn't hide, she wasn't bluffing

"…Show yourself of she dies" Elizabeth said, not recognizing Felecia's voice

Felecia carefully and slowly stepped out of hiding with Stefan right behind her and Caroline took off out of sight in a flash.

"Where'd she go?" Elizabeth asked

"I sent her away, she's not part of this" Stefan said "She's not even a year old yet"

"Aw, I looked forward to killing a baby vampire. Oh well, I'll go find her later" Elizabeth smiled and picked Emily up by her throat and smiled over at Felecia now "So nice to see you found your way home Felecia"

"Nice to see you've finally snapped and took the train over to Crazyvile, Elizabeth" Felecia said "Why are you here?"

"You know already. I heard your little torture session while I was over by the Boarding House" Elizabeth smiled "Lexi was a friend of mine. She's dead. So now, I'm killing someone that Damon cares about. Emily might send a little warning message if she shows up heartless or headless, but my main goal here is that little Katherine look alike of his"

"Lexi was my friend too" Stefan said "I was mad at Damon too, but I didn't kill anyone he cared about for revenge" Stefan said

"I know. You're a whimp. He's your precious older brother, that deep down you still care for and you treat him like a bomb that's about to go off" Elizabeth said "Well, I'm going to do what you couldn't. I'm going to set off that pretty little bomb known as Damon Salvatore"

Suddenly, without warning, Elizabeth crumpled to the ground, letting go of Emily and she was grabbing her head in pain. Felecia and Stefan looked over to see Bonnie there with Caroline. Caroline raced over and picked up Emily and handed her off to Felecia. Before Stefan of anyone could get close to Elizabeth to get her with vervain that they brought, she stood up perfectly fine even though Bonnie never stopped her spell.

"I may not be used to Bennett witches, but I'm still stronger than your little spells" Elizabeth spat in rage and everyone saw that anger in her big innocent eyes now.

Caroline quickly picked up Bonnie and ran her off back to the Gilbert House and Stefan knew Caroline was going to stay there if Elizabeth tried to come back. Elizabeth focused her attention now on Felecia and Stefan and she came after them.

"Go!" Stefan said to Felecia and she nodded and took off with Emily

Stefan and Elizabeth fought for a while and she got a few good hits on him, but with one lucky hit of the vervain on her, she got off of him and in that second, he grabbed a fallen branch and used it as a substitute stake and plunged it through her heart. Stefan waited to make sure she was dead and he saw her turn gray and finally go lifeless. Once he was sure she was dead, Stefan walked away and had to go check on everyone else before getting rid of Elizabeth's body.

* * *

"Okay, enough lovey dovey time" Felecia said and burst into Damon's room to be surprised to see them both fully dressed "…Wow, I'm surprised, Damon Salvatore restrained himself"

"I can restrain myself when I want to" Damon said "What's wrong though?"

"We found Elizabeth." Felecia said "We got Emily, she was going to kill her. Caroline took off for Elena's house to protect them and Stefan was fighting Elizabeth last I saw him. Emily's downstairs."

"Felecia!" Everyone heard Stefan's voice and were thankful to know that she was still alive

Stefan raced upstairs and saw everyone in Damon's room. "I killed her"

"…You did?" Felecia asked surprised "…Did you burn her or anything yet?"

"No" Stefan said

"We need to do that, she could still come back" Felecia sighed "Damon, take Elena over to her house, stay there with her and Caroline, we'll go burn the body, okay?"

Damon nodded and him and Elena walked out of the room with Stefan and Felecia shortly behind them.

* * *

Elizabeth moved around and started to regain consciousness. She looked up and let out a big sigh when she saw the branch sticking out of her chest. She braced herself and pulled it out of her and bit back a painful scream that she wanted to let out. She threw the branch aside and waited for herself to heal up.

"He missed" Elizabeth mumbled to herself and smiled a little , he missed her heart by a tiny little fraction, now she was pissed. Now, she wasn't just going to go after Elena, but everyone in Mystic Falls. She was going to make this town rain blood and tears. She was going to make them pay for killing her and Lexi. And she knew just who to go to, who knew how to make people suffer better than she did. None other than Miss. Katherine Pierce herself. All she had to do, was kidnap that little Bennett witch and make her lift the curse off the tomb, and get Katherine out of there. Sure, the witch would also be Katherine's blood to get her up and moving, but after Katherine was back, having the witch dead would be for the better of things instead of leaving her alive and being able to help them all.

Elizabeth stood up and brushed herself off, she knew just where she was going, and she was going to wait right outside that house until the witch walked out.

* * *

"Damon, I'm really scared" Elena said and gripped onto Damon's hand as if he was the only thing keeping her from falling of the edge of the earth right now

"It'll be okay" Damon reassured her and brought her closer to him until she was sitting in his lap on the couch in her living room and she had her arms wrapped around him

"She's dead, right?" Caroline asked nervously

"Not all the way" Damon sighed "She's strong, she could still get back up and walk away if she isn't burned to a crisp" Damon said

"I hope they burn her in time" Caroline sighed

"I've never seen anyone just shake off my spell like that" Bonnie said

"You've never faced someone that powerful" Damon said "They're a pain in the ass to kill" Damon grumbled

* * *

Felecia and Stefan walked over to where Elizabeth's body was supposed to be, and all they saw was a bloody tree branch thrown to the side, she was up and gone already.

"Shit!" Felecia hissed "This is just perfect, now she'll really be pissed off"

"Can you pick up her scent? We can find her and kill her again" Stefan said

Felecia took a deep breath and started trying to catch her scent. "She head towards the Gilbert's" Felecia said and Stefan and her took off towards Elena's house, following the scent

* * *

"Bonnie, you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, I'm going to my car to get a book, I'll be fine" Bonnie said and smiled a little and walked out the front door before anyone could protest

It was then with Bonnie standing by her car that Elizabeth snatched her and bit into her neck, draining her of blood until she was falling into unconsciousness. Once she was out, Elizabeth forced some of her own blood into Bonnie's mouth and knew Bonnie would heal up now. And with that, Elizabeth threw her over her shoulder and hauled her off to the house she was staying at where she would wait for Bonnie to wake up. And Elizabeth smiled the whole time, knowing that she had escaped Stefan and Felecia again, just by a few seconds as she walked off.

"Idiots" She said to herself with a smile as she ran through the woods and into her house where her other three humans sat, still scared of her

* * *

_A/N: So I introduced the physco Elizabeth in this chapter. She had Emily and was willing to kill her, someone she used to be practically sisters with, she was willing to **kill** her just to piss off Damon. Pretty messed up, huh? That, and on top of it all, she looks like this perfect little all american girl who's sweet and innocent, but she's the farthest thing from that. And now, she wants to go wake up Katherine and basically kill everyone because she can and she's pissed that Stefan staked her. Stefan needs to learn how to aim a little better when it comes to staking a physco vampire. _

_So I hope you guys liked this chapter, probably the only story I'm updating today will be this one, or who knows, maybe I'll update another one. But, i do know that tonight it FINALLY the night to go see Harry Potter 33 There may be no Vampire Diaries tonight, but, there is Harry Potter, he's helping me survive this week with no TVD. _

_xoxo, Avril _


	12. Iris

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

**Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Iris

Elizabeth sat in the tomb with the door wide open and was waiting for Bonnie to wake up, and she was also waiting for Katherine to finally get to the door, her being locked up in there was really taking a toll on her, especially since she had probably really been starting to feel the effects of no blood in her system.

"Come on, wake up Katherine, once your out, you can drain the witch dry" Elizabeth sighed and saw Katherine finally making her way to the open door where she took her place silently and sat down by the entrance, too weak to stand. "Okay, time to wake up the witch" Elizabeth sighed and bit into her wrist and started making Bonnie drink her blood so she could wake up, and if the rest of her friends decided to come and try to save Bonnie, Elizabeth figured that if Katherine didn't drain her dry, she could change Bonnie just to piss off her friends

* * *

"I searched her house and nothing" Caroline said walking back into Elena's house and meeting up with everyone else who was coming back from the search

"She's not answering her phone" Elena sighed

"We can't just sit here" Jeremy said "We have to go find her"

"We've checked everywhere Jeremy" Stefan said

"Everywhere?" Jeremy asked "There's a physco vampire on the lose. Did you happen to check the place where the other on is locked up?"

"The tomb? Why would she go there?" Elena asked

"Katherine" Damon said "She must have taken Bonnie to let Katherine out"

"We've got to get down to that tomb, _now" _Jeremy said and head for the front door "If you guys don't come with me now, I'll go by myself"

"I'll go" Stefan said

"Me too" Caroline said

"I have to go check on Emily" Felecia said "I left her there with some blood, if she's healed up, I'll meet you guys there with Emily"

"I'm coming with you Jeremy" Elena said

"No, you are stay here" Damon said

"She's my friend Damon, I have to go" Elena protested

"I'm telling you to stay here. You would be walking into a tomb with two physco vampires who wouldn't think twice about killing you as soon as you walk in there, you are staying here" Damon said

"You can't make me" Elena said

"I think you are sadly mistaken Elena. I'll make you stay here" Damon said

"You wouldn't" Elena said and walked past Damon, but Damon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him and he held her there even though she fought against his iron grip around her wait to go with Jeremy, he held her in place

"You guys go, I'll keep Elena here" Damon sighed and Jeremy nodded and walked out the door with everyone else

"Damon! Let me go!" Elena whined

"No" Damon said and scooped Elena up and put her down on the couch where he held her down again "I'm not letting you go get yourself killed"

"Damon-"

"I don't wanna hear it" Damon sighed

* * *

Bonnie sat there in the corner of the room, shaking in fear. Not only did she have vampire blood forced down her throat, but she just let one of the most dangerous vampires she has ever known out of the tomb and she was currently being helped out of the tomb by Elizabeth.

"Alright, time for a little pick me up" Elizabeth sighed and sat Katherine down in a corner and walked over to Bonnie with a smile on her face and she yanked Bonnie up off the ground and dragged her over to Katherine's side "Now be a good little witch and let Kat drain you dry" Elizabeth smiled and she threw Bonnie down into Katherine's lap

Bonnie tried to get up, but before she knew it, she felt Katherine grab her and she felt Katherine's fangs bite into her neck. All she could do with her last breath was let out a loud, blood curdling scream and she could only hope that someone had heard her. And as the edges of her vision started to get blurry and everything was going dark, she knew she was going to die.

"BONNIE!" Jeremy's voice rang through the tomb and Bonnie clung on to the glimmer of hope that Jeremy would save her as she saw him walk into the tomb with Stefan and Caroline right behind him before she finally went unconscious

"Well, well, look who we have here. A little too late though I think" Elizabeth smiled

Jeremy looked over and saw Katherine toss aside Bonnie's body like a limp rag doll and she stood up and smiled and wiped the blood off of her face.

"You killed her!" Jeremy hissed at Katherine and he wanted to go stake her now but he felt Caroline hold him back

"Oops" Katherine smiled "You know, I was actually having a nice peaceful death. It was nice. But, I suppose the world isn't ready for me to just sit and decay just yet. I couldn't have gotten out of there by myself, so, I would like to thank you Elizabeth for getting me out of there"

"No problem" Elizabeth said

"Oh, I haven't said thank you yet" Katherine smiled and in a flash Katherine pinned Elizabeth up to a wall and Jeremy saw that Katherine had he hand shoved into Elizabeth's chest "Thanks" Katherine purred and ripped out Elizabeth's heart and threw it down to the ground just as Elizabeth's lifeless body fell down to the ground and everyone was starring at her in shock "What? She was going to try to make me work for her. I don't work for anyone except myself"

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch in the living room with Damon sitting there, still holding her in place on the couch as if she were still going to try to escape. It crossed her mind, but she figured they had gotten to Bonnie already and they were in the middle of the action right now, so it would be useless to go now.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon" Elena sighed

"You know if you're lying I can catch you, right?" Damon asked

"I know" Elena huffed and Damon finally let go of her

"Sorry I had to do that, but there was no way I was letting you go" Damon sighed

"It's fine now I guess" Elena mumbled and snuggled up close to Damon now "I hust hope they got to her in time"

"I'm sure they did" Damon said "They usually always do have pretty good timing" Damon smiled, "Just don't worry about it"

"Kinda hard not to" Elena sighed

"Once they come back, if they didn't take care of Elizabeth, then we'll kill her and everything will be fine again. We can start focusing on other things" Damon said

"Like us?" Elena asked

"Yeah, that'd be a nice change" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the forehead

"What about if she let's Katherine out?" Elena asked

"We'll take care of her too" Damon said

"…Okay" Elena sighed

* * *

_A/N: Okay, first off, sorry this is a really short, really crappy chapter. I just wrote something quick while I was putting up my Christmas decorations. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead! I just haven't been writing my fanfiction month with everything going on and I was trying to wait for TVD to come back on tonight to get some inspiration back for these stories ;) So, everything should get back to normal soon hopefully._

_Oh, and I'm also working on a Stefan/Katherine story for **Thor's Right Hand Dude, **I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on it, I got half of chapter one done so far on it, I've just been distracted with Thanksgiving and starting to do things for Christmas and it's just been hectic :P But I promise to have that up really soon for you :) I just have to update my other stuff too since I haven't been writing much in the past few days. _

_And I thought I'd add this so you guys won't freak out, no, Bonnie is not dead. :)_

_I love you guys! xoxoxoxoxo, Avril _


	13. Only Hope

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening _

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

**It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects **

**

* * *

A/N: **Wow, okay, I've been having trouble thinking of where to take this story now, that and I've been writing up a storm the past few days trying to update everything before the new year and planning on finishing everything sometime next month so I can write new stories. There's SO MUCH to do still. But I'm thinking of keeping the story short, and the last few chapters sweet. More Delena filled, I know we are all seriously deprived of that with all the weird things the TVD writers are doing right now with making Damon sleep with basically every other girl that is in Mystic Falls. At this point, I'm about ready to just slap someone, but these fanfics are keeping me from getting violent ;) So, enjoy the sweetness to come from this story. Thank you for listening to me rant. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **Only Hope

"So, she's really dead?" Elena asked in shock as everyone was explaining the story to her and Damon

"Dead as a doornail" Caroline sighed "And Bonnie's going to be okay, she didn't die, she'll come back just fine" Caroline said and looked over at Jeremy who was taking care of Bonnie, watching over her like a hawk

"And…Katherine?" Damon asked carefully

"Took off" Stefan sighed I tracked her to the outskirts of town, she's gone"

"Wow…for once…everything worked out" Damon said "This never happens"

"Then we should take advantage of it" Caroline smiled "Actually enjoy a few days or maybe even weeks of peace"

"That'd be nice" Elena smiled "I could go for a few days of peace. Few weeks sounds even better though"

"Well, lets not get too comfortable, we are still in Mystic Falls, anything could happen" Damon sighed

"Cheer up a little Damon, enjoy these few days of peace" Caroline said "I see where Elena has been getting her bad attitude"

"Caroline" Stefan said

"What? Just saying" Caroline huffed "I'm gonna go check on Emily and Felecia, you coming Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Sure" Stefan said and looked back at Damon before he left with Caroline "I never thought I would be saying this to you Damon, but relax, have a little fun" Stefan said with a smirk before he left.

Elena laughed a little before she walked away from Damon's side to go check on Jeremy and Bonnie in the living room. Damon stood in place and watched her and smiled. Everything worked out for once. They were safe for now. Bonnie was okay, Emily too. Elizabeth was dead and Katherine was gone. Now he had Elena all to himself. Just him and her. Maybe they could finally try to act like a somewhat normal couple instead of worrying about being hunted down by vampires for once. After a few minutes, Elena walked back over to Damon's side and kissed him on the cheek.

"I see you're feeling better" Damon said "A half hour ago you were ready to kill me, now you're all happy and perky"

"Well, a half hour ago I had no idea what was going on, now I do" Elena smiled "And now that I know everyone is safe, I feel much better"

"Good to know" Damon smiled "So, we have the whole rest of the night in peace, what do you wanna do?"

"Well…I have something in mind, but we have to talk first" Elena said

"This can't be good" Damon sighed

"It is…for once…I think" Elena said, "Just, go upstairs for a minute, I'll be right there"

"Fine" Damon said and walked upstairs

Once Elena knew Damon was up in her room, she looked over and saw Jeremy picking up Bonnie, he was taking her home.

"Keep an eye on her Jer" Elena said

"I will" Jeremy said "And I'll let you know if I hear anything from Jenna about her coming home from Alaric's"

"Thanks" Elena said and watched Jeremy walked out of the house and shut the door behind him with Bonnie in his arms still

Once Jeremy and Bonnie were gone, Elena walked upstairs to her room and smiled when she caught Damon looking though her drawers.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat" Elena said

"Good thing I'm not a cat" Damon said with a smirk "Or a werecat" Damon laughed

"Ha, ha" Elena said and shut her drawer that Damon was looking around in and he walked away with a smile on his face and sat down on her bed and made himself comfortable

"Boy, we've had some good times here, huh?" Damon asked as he laid down on the bed

"Damon…" Elena said

"What? Just saying, it was a good time, but, I like what we have right now better actually" Damon siad

"Really? And what is that?" Elena asked curiously

"Well…uh" Damon said nervously "…I don't know" Damon sighed "Just…us?"

"Us?" Elena asked confused "What does us mean?"

"I don't know!" Damon said and Elena jumped a little when he raised his voice "I just…I thought"

"Damon, spit it out" Elena said

"I'm in love with you, okay?" Damon said and sat up and stared at Elena now waiting for her reaction to this

"…Oh" Elena said and let it sink in for a minute

"…Look, just forget I said it and we can have a nice normal rest of the night we can-"

"I love you too Damon" Elena said, cutting him off

"You do?" Damon asked confused

"Yeah" Elena smiled and sat down by him on her bed now "I really do"

"Well…that's good-"

Elena cut Damon off with a kiss and she smiled when Damon deepened the kiss. But she knew she had to pull away when Damon started getting a little carried away.

"Damon" Elena said and pulled away for a minute and looked and saw Damon's face was changing just a little "When was the last time you ate" She sighed and rested her hand on his cheek

"Probably way too long" Damon sighed "Sorry"

"It's okay" Elena said "You should probably go eat then"

"I don't want to leave you alone here" Damon said

"I'll be fine. Maybe I can finally get some sleep after not being able to sleep with everything going on" Elena sighed

"…I'll be back as fast as I can" Damon said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine here" Elena said and kissed Damon on the cheek "Now go eat"

"Fine, I'll be back" Damon said and kissed her on the forehead before quickly leaving her room.

* * *

Damon walked back into Elena's room through the window and he shut it closed behind him, she must have left it open for him before she went to sleep so he could just walk right in. He didn't know why though since it was freezing cold outside and she was bundled up under all the blankets on her bed now, trying to stay warm. Damon smiled and got into bed next to her after taking off his shoes and as soon as he got in bed, Elena snuggled up next to him and made herself comfortable.

"Miss me?" Damon asked and laughed a little

"Just a little bit" Elena yawned and leaned in to kiss Damon on the cheek

"I'm here now" Damon smiled "I promise not to let myself get that hungry again"

"Good to know" Elena said "But, next time, you can feed off of me if you want"

"…What?" Damon asked confused

"Yeah, I didn't like you being gone. So next time, you can have me…like you used to" Elena smiled and kissed Damon

"Well, you could have told me that before" Damon smiled mischievously and leaned in and kissed Elena on the neck

"Not right now, Jenna's home" Elena said and gently pushed Damon away

"Fine, but the next time she's gone, you're mine" Damon smiled and Elena laughed a little bit "I love you Elena"

"I love you too Damon" Elena smiled and kissed Damon


	14. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

So, I've been really busy lately, and out of all my stories, I'm only going to be working on the three newest ones for now. Maybe sometime next month this story and the others will be updated again, but not anytime soon right now.

**The Stories I'm Putting On Hiatus For Now: **_All I Ever Wanted, Pieces, Life As We Know It (this one would probably be the first to be updated actually), Shattered, and Won't Tell Anybody. _

**The Stories That I'm Still Writing: **_Tell Me That You Love Me, The Beast You've Made Of Me, and This Is Our Town. _

*This note is being put up on all the other stories that are on hiatus for now so all you guys know. Sorry if one of your favorites are on hiatus, I just really don't have inspiration to write them right now and don't wanna make them crappy with my lack of inspiration for them.

xoxo, Avril


End file.
